Une carrière à risques
by Zakath Nath
Summary: De 1977 à 1982, Franck Londubat va apprendre à faire équipe avec Severus Rogue, le mystérieux espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.
1. Une rencontre Allée des Embrumes

Disclaimer : tous les personnages dont vous reconnaissez le nom sont à JKR (tu parles d'un scoop)

Rating : PG-13

Voilà ma seconde fic ! En espérant qu'elle vous intéresse… Le personnage de Franck Londubat est suffisamment peu exploité pour qu'on puisse espérer un zeste d'originalité, mais en même temps, j'ai peur qu'il ne passionne pas les foules.

Chapitre 1

Une rencontre Allée des Embrumes

Novembre 1977.

Franck Londubat pressait le pas, désireux d'arriver au plus vite au Chemin de Traverse. L'allée des Embrumes n'avait jamais eu bonne réputation, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu la faune qui la peuplait, mais en temps de guerre et pour un jeune auror fraîchement diplômé, fouler ces pavés pouvait être considéré comme carrément suicidaire.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme de presque vingt-deux ans n'avait pas fait sa scolarité à Gryffondor pour rien. Et si le devoir l'appelait dans ce lieu mal famé, Franck s'y rendait sans rechigner inutilement. Sauf que sa petite expédition nocturne s'était avérée totalement inefficace. Maugrey Fol-Œil, son supérieur hiérarchique au ministère et son collègue dans l'Ordre du Phénix, l'avait chargé d'interroger un certain Trumble, vendeur d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi, et fortement soupçonné de travailler pour Voldemort. Sauf que de Trumble point, et Franck détestait rentrer les mains vide.

L'auror s'arrêta soudain, tous les sens en alerte : il avait entendu bouger dans cette allée déserte. Bien sûr, cela pouvait n'être qu'un rat. Franck serra sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à lancer un sort. D'aucun prétendait au ministère qu'il dégainait plus vite que son ombre, et même si cela était à peine exagéré, Franck ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu… Après ce qui était arrivé à ce pauvre Benjy Fenwick, un mois auparavant…

" Psst ! "

Franck sursauta et dirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où le son était parti. Il ne distinguait rien dans la pénombre. Puis, une silhouette se profila dans une alcôve toute proche et Franck distingua une main fine qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. Ce que fit l'auror, non sans pointer sa baguette devant lui.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? " chuchota Franck.

La silhouette recula précipitamment dans l'ombre, comme effrayée.

" Ne me pointez pas ceci sur la figure, je vous prie, et peut-être que je daignerais répondre à votre question " rétorqua une voix plutôt sinistre, mais étonnamment cultivée pour un habitant de ce lieu de perdition.

Mais peut-être qu'il ne résidait pas là…Un type du genre de Malefoy, sans doute, qui ne venait ici que pour effectuer des transactions douteuses, avant de retourner dans le confort de son manoir, ravi d'avoir exploité des mages noirs qui n'avaient pas la chance d'appartenir à son milieu social…

" Tu es du coin ? " demanda Franck, la main toujours crispée sur sa baguette.

Un ricanement se fit entendre, puis : " Non, mon brave, je loge d'ordinaire à Buckingham Palace, chez la reine des Moldus… Mais je crains fort d'avoir perdu mon chauffeur, ce soir… "

Franck commençait à perdre patience.

" Réponds sérieusement.

- Et si vous m'écoutiez, à la place ? fit la voix narquoise. Si c'est Trumble que vous chercher, je peux vous renseigner… Et j'ai également quelque chose à vous remettre… Que vous transmettrez à une connaissance mienne, amateur de bowling, de musique de chambre et de friandises d'origine sorcièrement incorrecte. "

Franck se figea.

" Tu connais Dumbledore ? Qui es-tu, à la fin ?

- Cela, je ne suis pas tenu de vous le dire… Mon travail, c'est de faire parvenir les informations au professeur Dumbledore… "

Mais Franck n'avait pas attendu que son interlocuteur finisse son discours. D'un geste vif il le saisit d'une main là où il supposait que se trouvait sa gorge, tandis qu'il lui collait sa baguette sous le nez de l'autre.

" _Lumos ! "_ siffla Franck.

L'homme en face de lui ne chercha pas à se débattre, et marmonna juste un " _on se calme "_ d'une voix tout de même pas très assurée. Franck faillit lâcher sa baguette de surprise en dévisageant la personne qu'il tenait : il était beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'il avait supposé…Même pas vingt ans, un visage mince et blafard sous une tignasse de cheveux noirs et graisseux, un gros nez crochu…Et habillé pur style Allée des Embrumes : cape noire rapiécée, pantalon noir rapiécé et trop court, chemise noire rapiécée et trop longue, chaussures noires dont les semelles semblaient prêtes à mener une vie indépendante du reste du soulier…Et des yeux noir qui le fixait avec un mélange de méfiance, de ruse et de défi.

" Bon sang, tu ne devrais pas être couché, à l'heure qu'il est ? " siffla Franck.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard méprisant.

" Oh désolé grand-père, mais ma maman m'a donné la permission de minuit. Vous allez me lâcher maintenant ? J'ai quelque chose pour vous et pour le professeur Dumbledore. "

Franck ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

" Pourquoi ne pas le lui remettre en mains propres, alors ? "

Le garçon eut l'air exaspéré.

" Parce qu'il assiste à la réunion de la Confédération des mages et sorcier toute la semaine, pauvre troll, que mon miroir pour le joindre n'est pas encore au point et que je n'ai pas mes entrées au ministère comme toi ! Je ne pourrais pas le voir avant la semaine prochaine et alors, ce sera peut-être trop tard. "

Franck considéra un moment le visage décharné en face de lui.

" Et pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? articula-t-il enfin

- Parce que je connais le mot de passe entre membre de l'ordre, chuchota l'autre, c'est _Fumseck._ Et puis c'est peut-être aussi parce que…moi, j'ai bien décidé de vous faire confiance. " acheva-t-il, presque honteux.

Franck s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

" Très bien, fit-il en ôtant sa main du cou maigre du garçon. Très bien je t'écoute.

- Trumble s'est réfugié à Southampton. Il tentera de gagner la France par bateau sous le nom de Crumble. Pas très fin, alors vous devriez arriver à le coincer avant son départ. Et pour le professeur… "

Le garçon glissa une main dans la poche de sa cape et aussitôt, Franck l'attrapa par le poignet.

" Vous auriez besoin de prendre un peu de goutte de paix, ricana le type mal fagoté en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Transmettez le dans les plus brefs délais d'accord ? "

Pour la première fois, Franck eut l'impression que le jeune homme semblait vraiment avoir à cœur ce qu'il faisait. Sa nonchalance n'était qu'un masque.

" Rien d'autre à me dire ? questionna Franck en saisissant le parchemin.

- Rien. "

L'auror regarda l'informateur de l'ordre du Phénix s'éloigner d'un pas traînant. Il avait vraiment l'air misérable. Franck se demanda s'il habitait encore chez ses parents où s'il menait déjà sa propre vie.

" Attends ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? "

Le garçon se retourna et lui jeta un nouveau regard méfiant.

" J'ai dit que je n'étais nullement tenu de le dire, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix redevenue hautaine et distinguée. Mais peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore vous jugera suffisamment digne de confiance pour vous le révéler. "

Et avant que Franck ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il disparut dans la brume.

A suivre…Si j'ai des reviews !


	2. Le garçon de l'Allée des Embrumes

Chimgrid : ma plus grande fan ? Voilà qui fait plaisir ! En attendant, volà la suite. (Oui, c'est bien dans l'allée des Embrumes qu'ils se rencontrent.)

Youte : toujours merci pour tes fidèles reviews !

Marco Baddock : contente que tu trouves ça intéressant. Quand tu parles de fautes, c'est l'orthographe, ou des incohérences dans le récit ?

Adarthang Lomedur : moi qui pensait que Franck Londubat n'intéresserait personne ! Merci pour la review !

Yoli Gold : quel enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Disclaimer et rating : voir chapitre précédent.

Une petite erreur dans le précédent chapitre : Maugrey ne peut pas être appelé Fol Œil, puisque lors du procès de Karkaroff, donc après la chute de Voldemort, il a encore ses yeux normaux.

Chapitre 2

Le garçon de l'Allée des Embrumes

Franck Londubat n'eut rien de plus pressé, une fois son mystérieux compagnon disparu, de courir au quartier général des Aurors. Malgré l'heure tardive, ou plutôt particulièrement matinale, Alastor Maugrey et quelques autres vieux de la vieille s'affairaient à leur bureau. Franck se précipita vers son collègue couturé de cicatrices, qui lisait un rapport, les sourcils froncés.

" De retour en un seul morceau, Londubat ? s'enquit le vétéran en levant ses yeux perçants vers le jeune homme.

-En un seul morceau, confirma Franck, mais pour Trumble, il va falloir faire vite. "

Franck lui expliqua comment le suspect s'était montré introuvable, mais que tout laissait à penser qu'il devait se trouver à présent à Southampton, sous un nom légèrement différent. Maugrey se montra très curieux de savoir d'où il tenait cela, mais Franck préféra rester dans le vague. Bien que le vieil auror soit parfaitement digne de confiance, Franck préférait être aussi discret que possible sur l'identité de son informateur.

" Et j'ai besoin de parler à Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il, un peu pour changer de sujet.

- Sais pas où il est, mais tu sais comment le joindre. "rétorqua Maugrey, qui continuait de le fixer comme un légilimens en manque.

Franck hocha la tête.

" Exact. Eh bien je crois que je ferais aussi bien de l'appeler de chez moi. Alice doit se faire un sang d'encre.

- Les Aurors ne devraient jamais se marier, grogna Maugrey en replongeant dans son rapport.

- Un peu de compagnie et de réconfort vous feraient pourtant le plus grand bien. " décréta Franck, faussement sérieux.

Son collègue le foudroya du regard

" Je parle de célibat, pas de chasteté ! aboya-t-il. Alors du balai, retourne dans ta chaumière, je t'ai assez vu ! Blanc-bec ! "

Franck s'éclipsa en ricanant.

Un peu plus tard, il franchissait les barrières magiques qui protégeaient sa maison d'éventuelles attaques. Bien que ces sortilèges soient très puissants, Franck vivait dans la peur d'arriver un soir pour voir sa maison détruite, la marque des ténèbres flottant dans le ciel.

A l'intérieur, tout était sombre. Alice devait s'être endormie en attendant son retour, comme d'habitude… Avant de monter dans la chambre la rejoindre, Franck s'assit dans le living-room, et sortit de sa poche un petit miroir, qu'il tapota de sa baguette en murmurant le mot de passe que le garçon de l'Allée des Embrumes lui avait cité un peu plus tôt. Au moins, si ce type était un Mangemort, Franck aurait tout de même eut la confirmation de quelque chose dont il se doutait depuis le début : _Fumseck_, ça craignait, comme mot de passe.

L'Auror regarda dans le miroir, où le vénérable visage de Dumbledore le contemplait avec intensité.

" Un problème, mon garçon ? dit le vieil homme avec bienveillance.

- Je ne sais pas. " avoua Franck.

Il raconta à son ancien professeur les événements de la nuit sans en omettre un seul. A la fin, Dumbledore était pensif, mais nullement inquiet.

- Le mieux est que tu me remettes le parchemin, avant toute chose. "

Franck colla le papier contre le verre, il y eu un bruit de succion, et l'instant d'après le reflet d'Albus Dumbledore parcourait le parchemin, les sourcils froncés.

" En effet, voilà qui ne souffrait aucun délai, décréta-t-il enfin.

- Puis-je me rendre utile ? " demanda aussitôt Franck.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui.

" Non, d'autres s'en occuperont, tu as bien gagné un peu de repos.

- Alors ce garçon, il est vraiment digne de confiance ? "

Le vieil homme hocha gravement la tête.

" Parfaitement. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il t'ait jugé toi, digne de sa confiance. Un espion ne l'accorde en général pas à la légère, et Severus est moins enclin à dépendre d'un autre que quiconque. "

Franck déglutit péniblement.

" Vous voulez dire que ce gamin, Severus, est le fameux espion de l'Ordre ? Qu'il se fait passer pour un Mangemort ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un escroc comme Mondingus ! "

Dumbledore soupira.

" Effectivement, il est très jeune, mais tu n'as que trois ans de plus que lui, après tout. Et je crois qu'il a du grandir plus vite que d'ordinaire… Il y a dans son passé des choses qui auraient pu être évitées…Mais crois-moi, Severus Rogue est bien plus que le petit sorcier louche que tu as vu ce soir. Mais seul un petit groupe de gens le sait, et lui même n'en fait pas partie. "

Avant que Franck ait pu demander des précisions sur ce que Dumbledore venait de dégoiser, la surface de son miroir devint opaque, puis lui renvoya sa propre image, celle d'un jeune homme au visage rond avec des yeux bleus, des cheveux châtains et un nez légèrement écrasé ( avec son mètre 90 et sa silhouette robuste, Franck avait été batteur dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, ce qui lui avait valu de recevoir quelques cognards dans le pif).

" C'est ça, bonne nuit à vous aussi ", marmonna le jeune en rempochant le miroir et en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

Mais Franck ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Son corps serré contre celui de son épouse, il ne cessait de repenser à sa rencontre avec ce drôle de bonhomme quelques heures auparavant. Aussi désagréable et peu ragoûtant soit-il, Franck ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par lui. Se pouvait-il que quelqu'un à peine sorti de Poudlard puisse assumer un rôle tel que le sien ? L'auror en doutait fortement, mais Dumbledore, lui, semblait y croire.

Franck se demanda également quelles étaient les choses qui auraient pu être évitées dans son passé, pourquoi Rogue avait décidé de lui faire confiance, et pourquoi cela intéressait autant Dumbledore. Mais surtout, Franck se demandait s'il recroiserait un jour le chemin du gamin des rues à la voix travaillée et aux paroles assassines. Il ignorait si quelque chose de bon pouvait sortir de tout cela, mais que ce soit le cas ou non, ce serait certainement digne d'être vécu.

A suivre !


	3. Severus Rogue dans ses oeuvres

Disclaimer et rating : idem.

Chimgrid : eh ben quelle impatience ! Mais ça veut dire que tu aimes alors tant mieux ! Par contre, les chapitres risquent d'arriver moins vite que pour l'échange, alors, patience !(Vu que c'est la rentrée et retour au boulot, snif).

Lizzie : tu as tout lu d'affilée ? Bravo, mais maintenant ça risque d'être au compte goutte, hélas !

Didy le dindon musclé : merci pour la review ! Effectivement, j'ai toujours l'impression d'écrire beaucoup, et quand je vois la page sur je me dis que c'est drôlement court. Mais cette fic sera plus longue que l'échange, ça c'est certain.

Libellule : merci ! En effet, on ne voit pas beaucoup Papa Londubat en général. Disons que j'ai plusieurs idées de fics et que je garde celles qui sont encore le moins utilisées (c'est de plus en plus dur !).

Chapitre 3

Severus Rogue dans ses œuvres

Quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Londubat, Rogue eut l'insigne honneur de recevoir Evan Rosier et Ashley Wilkes dans son magasin. Enfin, son magasin, façon de parler. Rogue était l'assistant d'un apothicaire de bas étage du nom de Tertius Park, qui tenait sa minable échoppe dans un coin reculé de l'Allée des Embrumes. Là, Rogue passait ses journées à préparer des ingrédients destinés à des mélanges pour la plupart illégaux, sous les critiques de son employeur, aussi doué dans le domaine des potions que Goyle dans celui de la broderie. Mais Rogue ne pouvait pas se montrer trop difficile. Malgré ses excellentes notes aux ASPICS, le ministère n'avait pas voulu l'embaucher comme préparateur de potions expérimentales. La réputation de sa famille, un pitoyable ramassis de mages noirs plus ou moins alcooliques et psychopathes lui avait fait du tort, et seul quelqu'un comme Park pouvait l'embaucher sans arrière pensée… Et l'exploiter jusqu'à plus soif.

Rosier et Wilkes entrèrent dans la boutique comme s'ils venaient de la conquérir, alors que Rogue pilait des graines de Sèmemort sauvage dans un mortier. Park se dirigea aussitôt vers eux avec force courbettes. Rosier secoua la main pour lui signifier de garder ses distances et lança de sa voix nasale :

" Tu peux disposer, c'est à ton larbin qu'on veut causer ".

Park disparut prestement dans l'arrière boutique, tandis que les visiteurs se tournaient vers Rogue.

" Alors, Servilus, la vie est belle pour toi ? " ricana Wilkes.

Rogue haussa les épaules tout en continuant son travail.

" T'es au courant, pour hier soir ? poursuivit Rosier, soudain plus grave.

- De quoi ? " marmonna Rogue

Rosier s'avança davantage pour lui parler à l'oreille.

" La liste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié à ce crétin d'Avery, celle avec les noms des opposants à éliminer et où le faire…Pshitt, disparue…Il était dans une colère, hier soir, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été convoqué, souffla l'ex-camarade de classe de Rogue avec un frisson.

- Tu étais où d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Wilkes, soupçonneux

- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous l'a pas dit, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire, rétorqua Rogue en le fixant d'un regard impassible. Avery l'a perdue, sa liste, ou on l'a lui a volée ?

- Volée, d'après lui…Il va y avoir du grabuge…On voulait te prévenir, en vieux copains qu'on est pour toi, fit Rosier avec un sourire hypocrite. En général, les moins forts partent les premiers, alors, prudence… "

Les deux jeunes Mangemorts sortirent de la boutique sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Rogue haussa les épaules. Il avait l'habitude que ces deux crétins viennent le menacer pour oublier leur propre inquiétude. Personne ne pouvait le soupçonner lui d'avoir fait les poches d'Avery pour transmettre la liste des futures victimes à Dumbledore, il avait été trop subtil…

Rogue regarda Rosier et Wilkes s'éloigner avec dégoût. Dans quelques années, ces deux-là feraient, tout comme Malefoy, la pluie et le beau temps au ministère, malgré leur manque de talents en quoi que ce soit qui ne concernait ni le meurtre ni la torture. Tout ça, grâce à leur fortune familiale et à leur noble ascendance. Tandis que lui, Severus Rogue, qui à seize ans avait mis au point tout seul une potion d'échange corporel, se trouvait condamné à piler des graines dans une échoppe sordide. Feu son père avait, malgré tous ses défauts, eut raison sur un point : le ministère s'intéressait moins aux capacités qu'à la naissance des individus. Rogue avait eu la naïveté de croire qu'il en serait autrement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres…Et quand il s'était aperçu de son erreur, il était trop tard.

Park réapparut.

" Ils ont acheté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec avidit

- Non monsieur, répondit Rogue du bout des lèvres.

- Evidemment, tu fais fuir les clients, avec ta tête de mort-vivant ! " pesta Park, dont l'haleine évoquait un charnier et le visage une tête de veau abandonnée dans un caniveau.

Rogue jugea inutile de riposter. La dernière fois, son maigre salaire avait chuté de moitié.

Le soir, à la fermeture de l'échoppe, Rogue alla acheter un Fish&Chips dans le Pub voisin, et se dirigea vers l'immeuble où il vivait, toujours dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Rogue avait déniché une petite chambre sous les combles pour pas cher. Dans l'escalier, il croisa une grande rouquine osseuse qui lui fit un sourire que Rogue rendit vaguement. Scarlett exerçait le plus vieux métier du monde dans la pièce au dessous de celle de Rogue, qui, s'il n'avait pas l'image, avait souvent eu droit au son. Scarlett n'était toutefois pas antipathique, et lui avait même proposé la botte gratuitement la semaine où il avait emménagé. Rogue, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, avait maladroitement décliné, mais Scarlett ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle lui avait même clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était que partie remise. Le jeune espion s'était senti étrangement flatté par ces attentions, auxquelles il n'avait pas été habitué. Il se savait repoussant, mais en fait, comparé aux autres habitants de la rue, il aurait presque pu passer pour un beau gosse…

Rogue se laissa tomber sur son matelas défoncé en continuant à manger son poisson. Il faudrait qu'il se penche sérieusement sur la question Scarlett un de ces jours.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Londubat, l'auror qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant, et à ce qu'il avait lu dans _La gazette du Sorcier _la veille : le vieux Croupton avait donné aux Aurors l'autorisation d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables. Rogue se demanda si Londubat serait le genre d'homme à en faire usage. Il en doutait, il ne savait pourquoi. Le serpentard envisageait en général l'humanité sous son jour le plus sombre, mais il ne savait pourquoi, avec Londubat, rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine confiance, comme avec Dumbledore. Il se demanda si cela ne lui porterait pas tort un jour ou l'autre.

Rogue entendit des pas dans les escaliers, suivis de coups à sa porte.

" Qui est là ?demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Aurors, "fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Rogue baissa sa baguette et ouvrit avec appréhension. Devant lui se tenaient deux hommes, l'un d'âge mur, l'autre plus jeune avec des cheveux ras et un air mauvais.

" Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit Rogue en tentant de masquer sa panique.

- Je suis l'auror Boswell et voici l'auror Dawlish, annonça le plus vieux d'une voix menaçante. Nous vous convoquons pour un simple interrogatoire. Suivez-nous sans histoire, répondez gentiment à nos questions, et vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis. Si vous avez la conscience tranquille, naturellement. "

Avec un coup d'œil à la face de brute de Dawlish, Rogue doutait fort que l'entretien se déroulerait dans une bonne ambiance, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il remit sa baguette à Boswell qui lui tandis un souaffle crevé.

" Portoloin " expliqua inutilement l'auror.

Rogue posa la main dessus et fut immédiatement propulsé dans un tourbillon de couleurs, vers les entrailles du ministère de la magie.

A suivre


	4. Boswell et Dawlish

Chimgrid : et voilà the next chapter…J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop lente…Suite des malheurs de Severus !

Youte : toujours merci pour tes reviews.

Severafan : contente que cette fic te plaise aussi. J'update quand je peux, mais ça va se ralentir. J'ai écrit 7 chapitres, donc, j'ai un peu d'avance, mais après la rentrée…

Bon que trois reviews, je suis un peu déçue… Mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas, ne serait-ce que pour ceux qui se donnent la peine de lire, et puis l'histoire me plait, à moi !

Chapitre 4

Boswell et Dawlish

Rogue et les deux Aurors atterrirent dans une pièce humide et sombre, meublée d'un bureau et de trois chaises, dont une dotée de chaînes sur les accoudoirs. Rogue avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce genre de meuble : lorsqu'il avait cinq ou six ans, son père l'avait emmené au procès d'un de ses oncles, accusé de trafic de cadavres, et ce dernier avait passé son audience attaché à un engin semblable. Le père de Rogue l'avait emmené là afin de lui donner une leçon importante : pas celle de ne pas enfreindre la loi comme son oncle Hadès, mais plutôt de ne jamais se faire prendre. Rogue en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines, et n'avait plus jamais revu son oncle Hadès, ce qui par contre ne l'avait pas particulièrement attristé. Même son père craignait les crises de violence du trafiquant.

" Assis. "ordonna Boswell.

Rogue n'eut pas besoin de demander quelle chaise lui été destinée. Sitôt qu'il se fut exécuté, les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets.

" Où sommes-nous ? fit-il en essayant de garder une voix égale.

- C'est nous qui posons les questions ! " aboya Dawlish.

Boswell leva la main dans un geste apaisant.

- Allons, allons. Nous sommes sous le ministère de la magie, dans les salles d'interrogatoire, et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Maintenant, au travail. Avez-vous des contacts avec un certain Jugson ? "

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Jugson habitait non loin de chez lui, et était un Mangemort.

- Je le croise de temps en temps. Nous sommes voisins.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. "

Dawlish lui colla une gifle : " Sale petit menteur ! "

Rogue se tassa sur sa chaise. Il avait su, dès le moment où il avait accepté d'espionner pour Dumbledore, que ce genre de situation pourrait se produire. On pourrait le prendre pour un Mangemort, et il ne pourrait pas avouer sa condition d'espion :après tout, Boswell ou Dawlish pouvaient très bien être eux aussi à la solde de Voldemort, pour ce qu'il en savait.

" Ne mens pas !poursuivit Dawlish, visiblement impatient de recommencer. Jugson est en fuite depuis hier, et il a du être aidé par un ami…Et on vous a vu plusieurs fois discuter ensemble. "

Rogue ignorait tout de la fuite de Jugson. Voilà qui était intéressant.

" Ce n'était que des discussions sans importance. " se défendit-il.

Dawlish le gifla à nouveau, puis lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez. Boswell ne dit rien. Lorsque son collègue se fut calmé, il sortit un parchemin à l'aspect officiel de sa poche.

" Savez-vous ce qu'est ceci, jeune homme ? "

Rogue dut avouer que non.

" Une autorisation d'avoir recours aux impardonnables dans les cas extrêmes.

- Et j'en suis un ? " s'enquit Rogue, d'un ton légèrement insolent.

Dawlish le frappa à nouveau.

" Pas d'impertinence, espèce de rat d'égout ! Réponds aux questions ! Où est Jugson ?

- Aucune idée. "

Dawlish sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

" On t'aura prévenu. " grinça-t-il.

Mais Rogue eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas réellement en colère, plutôt qu'il attendait ce moment depuis le début. Visiblement, Dawlish était ce qui se faisait de pire chez les Aurors : quelqu'un capable de commettre des actes dignes d'un Mangemort, avec en plus la conviction d'être dans son bon droit. Le serpentard se tassa davantage dans son fauteuil. Il connaissait ce qui allait suivre : son père puis Voldemort le lui avait fait subir un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais on ne s'habituait jamais au doloris. Jamais.

…

Quelques étages plus haut, Franck s'approcha du bureau vide de Dawlish dans l'espoir de lui emprunter ni vu ni connu une plume neuve, ayant encore cassé la pointe de la sienne en mettant à jour le dossier Karkaroff. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une copie de parchemin d'interpellation. Franck se figea.

Ordre aux Aurors Boswell et Dawlish de procéder à l'arrestation du dénommé Severus Rogue, demeurant au 666 Allée des Embrumes, en vue d'un interrogatoire ne devant pas excéder les 24 heures.

Bartémius Croupton, directeur du Département de la justice magique.

Franck revint à son bureau avec inquiétude. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur la façon dont ses deux collègues mèneraient l'interrogatoire. Dawlish et Boswell avaient attendus l'autorisation d'utiliser les Impardonnables avec une impatience presque indécente.

Franck retourna à son bureau et sortit son miroir de sa poche. Ses autres collègues étaient tous sortis, soit chez eux, soit en mission. Bientôt, le jeune Auror entra en contact avec Dumbledore, à qui il expliqua rapidement la situation.

" Il n'y a malheureusement rien que nous puissions faire pour l'instant, soupira le vieil homme avec une impression de tristesse que Franck ne lui avait jamais vu. Nous risquerions de compromettre sa position. Mais j'attendrais sa sortie du ministère. As-tu toujours ta voiture ?

- Euh…Oui, répondit Franck, un peu étonné.

Nous l'y ferons monter lorsqu'il sortira par la cabine téléphonique, dans le Londres moldu, expliqua Dumbledore, mais il faudra agir discrètement. Personne ne doit nous soupçonner d'avoir des liens avec lui. "

Franck acquiesça et coupa le contact.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue sortit de la cabine téléphonique prétendument hors service, en titubant, le visage en sang. Un moldu, le prenant visiblement pour un clochard, changea de trottoir avec un regard dégoûté.

Franck observa les alentours de la fenêtre baissée de sa voiture.

" C'est bon, il n'y a personne. "annonça-t-il à Dumbledore, assis sur la banquette arrière.

Il fit signe à Rogue d'approcher. Ce dernier sembla d'abord ne pas le reconnaître, puis il se dirigea vers la voiture d'un pas mal assuré. Franck et Dumbledore sortirent pour l'aider, mais lorsque Franck tendit la main vers lui, Rogue eut un geste de recul.

" Tout va bien, Severus, dit doucement le directeur en l'aidant à monter sur la banquette arrière.

- Ah ouais ? " fit Rogue, une goutte de sang perlant entre ses lèvres fendillées.

Franck fit démarrer la voiture et commença à se diriger vers le quartier de Londres où se trouvait le chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes tandis que Dumbledore tentait de réconforter le jeune homme, qui raconta son interrogatoire.

Visiblement, Dawlish et Boswell n'avaient rien appris, mais s'étaient défoulés de la pire façon sur Rogue, bien que celui-ci n'entra pas dans les détails.

" C'est deux types font honte au métier d'Aurors ", déclara Franck d'un ton rageur.

Rogue se recroquevilla encore plus sur la banquette, repoussant Dumbledore qui essayait de le prendre dans ses bras.

" Ils ne savent même pas quel effet ça fait, marmonna Rogue, les yeux baissés. Et toi non plus, hurla-t-il soudain à l'adresse de Franck. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, toi, un doloris ! ".

Franck ne sut que répondre à cela, aussi ne dit-il rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils déposent Rogue devant le Chaudron Baveur. Dumbledore murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'espion, qui hocha la tête puis entra dans le pub sans un regard en arrière.

" Je vous dépose quelque part ?demanda Franck au vieux sorcier.

- Merci, je repartirai par les moyens traditionnels. Porte-toi bien. "

Dumbledore transplanna, laissant Franck ruminer de sombres pensées.


	5. Franck et Alice passent à l'action

Disclaimer et rating : toujours, toujours, toujours pareil !

Chimgrid : je sais, c'est court, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'en tartiner, des pages ! Mais bon, j'ai une vision précise de ce qu'il y a dans les chapitres et c'est une histoire découpée en scènes plutôt courtes. A partir du chapitre 7, ce sera peut-être un tout petit peu plus long…

Severafan : encore quelqu'un qui suit ma fic régulièrement ! Et tu as de la chance, ce chapitre arrive plutôt vite, non ?

Ante de Gaia : tes encouragements me font d'autant plus plaisir que j'adore tes fics ! Continue de reviewer, alors !

Bon, je dois dire que ce chapitre est loin d'être ce que j'ai écris de mieux… Mais les prochains sont meilleurs, promis !

Chapitre 5

Franck et Alice passent à l'action

Un ou deux mois avaient passé depuis l'interrogatoire de Rogue, et Franck n'avait pas revu l'espion depuis lors. L'auror avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Dumbledore, qui lui avait toujours répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, que le jeune homme était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Même si c'était vrai, Franck ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis. Alice avait d'ailleurs remarqué son air préoccupé, mais mettait cela sur le compte de son travail ou de l'Ordre, dont elle faisait également partie.

Ce soir là tous les deux étaient de sortie, mais malheureusement pas pour un dîner au chandelles : ils devaient surveiller Lucius Malefoy à son retour d'une réception au Ministère. Dumbledore le soupçonnait d'avoir prévu un détour avant de rentrer chez lui.

En effet, lorsque Franck et Alice le virent sortir du ministère, il ne transplana pas vers son manoir comme il aurait normalement du le faire, mais se dirigea d'un grand pas vers une ruelle sordide non loin. Franck et Alice ne le perdirent pas de vue. Arrivé devant ce qui semblait être un garage désaffecté, Malefoy revêtit une cagoule de mangemort sur sa tête et entra. Après un moment d'hésitation, le couple le suivit à l'intérieur, un couloir à présent désert. Guidés par les bruits de voix, Franck et Alice s'arrêtèrent devant une pièce dont la porte avait été laissé entrouverte. L'auror jeta un coup d'œil et vit quatre Mangemorts encapuchonnés assis en cercle dans des fauteuils défoncés. Il se recula pour rester hors de vue, tout en écoutant attentivement.

" Tous ces sang-de-bourbe et amoureux des moldus qui se trouvaient sur cette foutue liste ont comme par hasard déménagé, disait Lucius Malefoy. Si ce n'est pas la confirmation qu'il y a un traître parmi nous…

- Et pourquoi n'en parler qu'à nous trois seulement ? demanda une voix que Franck reconnu immédiatement.

- Parce que vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai réellement confiance, rétorqua Malefoy

- Merci, quel honneur, ricana Rogue.

- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en Rodolphus ? fit une voix de femme.

- Au risque de te vexer, non, rétorqua Lucius. Je ne nie pas qu'il est à sa place dans un groupe comme le notre, mais il manque de…volonté. Je le trouve trop influençable et pour le petit travail dont le Maître m'a chargé…il me faut des cerveaux d'élite.

- Un travail de quel genre ? demanda le quatrième personnage.

- Un genre d'enquête interne. Trouver le traître et le lui amener, en suffisamment bon état pour qu'il ait le temps de s'amuser un peu avec lui…Une mort rapide n'est pas une mort de parjure. "

Franck frissonna en pensant à Rogue, qui donnait le change à quelques mètres de lui à peine. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. L'auror se retourna en un éclair et jeta un sort de stupéfixion sans réfléchir. Un cinquième Mangemort s'écroula à leur pieds, mais les quatre autres avaient entendu le cri. Franck et Alice filèrent vers la sortie, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient incapables de rouvrir la porte. Ils tentèrent alors de transplaner, mais il s'avéra que, comme à Poudlard, cette manœuvre était impossible. Horrifiés, ils empruntèrent un couloir latéral quand…

" _Jambancoton "_ hurla la femme Mangemort.

Alice s'écroula et Franck se précipita pour faire rempart entre les deux femmes.

" Comme c'est charmant, un couple uni. " ricana la femme Mangemort.

Si Alice était incapable de se lever, elle pouvait encore utiliser sa baguette.

" _Pétrificus Totalus !_ " hurla-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de son adversaire de tomber. Franck libéra sa femme du maléfice et la course infernale reprit. Le garage était immense, plein de niveaux et le couple, désespéré, était complètement perdu.

" Par ici ! "

Alice faillit lancer un sort au mangemort qui venait de jaillir devant eux au détour d'un couloir, mais Franck l'en empêcha à temps. Il emboîta le pas à Rogue, qui partait vers le sous-sol.

" Mais…protesta Alice

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! " l'interrompit son mari.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur à l'aspect ordinaire, mais quand Rogue posa la main dessus, il se mit à ondoyer.

" Allez, vite ! "grogna-t-il en empoignant les deux tourtereaux.

Il s'appuya contre l'étrange surface du mur et le traversa, Franck et Alice à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans leur living-room. Franck, ahuri, se retourna vers le mur de la pièce qui ondoya encore un instant avant de reprendre son aspect normal.

" Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers Rogue, qui enlevait son masque.

- Ils ne savent pas le faire. " répondit simplement ce dernier.

Alice le regardait avec curiosité. Franck retrouva instantanément ses bonnes manières.

" Ah, oui, ma femme, Alice, et Severus Rogue, espion au service de l'Ordre. "

Alice serra la main de Rogue avec chaleur. Le jeune homme eut l'air un peu intimidé, mais retrouva vite ses manières sèches.

" Bon, je ferai mieux d'y retourner, avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions. "

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le mur, Franck le prit impulsivement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

" On te doit une fière chandelle, mon vieux. "expliqua-t-il.

Rogue se dégagea en le foudroyant du regard.

" Alors fais moi plaisir, Londubat : ne recommence jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Si tu veux me remercier, envoie-moi plutôt des fleurs. "

Sans un regard pour Alice, il repartit comme il était arrivé.

" Oui, il n'a pas très bon caractère. " fit Franck d'un ton nonchalant.

Puis il entreprit de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Rogue. Tout comme lui, Alice fut très impressionnée de savoir que leur espion était aussi jeune.

" Je crois qu'il doit se sentir drôlement seul, dit-elle tristement. J'aimerais qu'on puisse l'aider.

- Moi aussi, avoua Franck, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas du genre à accepter…

- Je me demande comment il a fait le coup du mur. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. "

Franck avoua que lui non plus puis se souvint que Dumbledore l'avait averti que Rogue était bien plus qu'un mage à l'allure louche. C'était visiblement un grand sorcier, plein d'astuces et de ressources. Quelqu'un à qui il devait également la vie.

" Il nous a sauvé, déclara soudain Alice, qui semblait avoir suivi la même pensée. Tu te souviens ce qu'on dit à propos de cela ? Nous sommes liés à lui, à présent, d'une certaine manière… Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, caractère de cochon ou pas… "

Franck se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de surveiller sa femme de près, puis sourit. Non, il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Et il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison : lui non plus, son lien avec l'irascible serpentard ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, il en était même bizarrement heureux. Franck se demanda ce que cela pouvait annoncer pour l'avenir…


	6. Descente d'aurors

Disclaimer et rating : idem

Nelja : merci pour ta review si détaillée ! Moi-même, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du personnage d'Alice, mais on la revoit plus tard et j'espère que je lui donnerai, disons, un peu plus de personnalité.

Severafan : merci encore pour cette review, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait quand même plu.

Chimgrid : je crois que tu as déjà fait allusion à la longueur des chapitres, lol, mais il faudra t'y faire, j'ai tendance à tout découper.

Ante : ouais, il a de la ressource Rogue, et c'est aussi vrai qu'il est grincheux ! Il y a des gens qui n'aime pas les effusions et il en fait parti.

Chapitre 6

Descente d'aurors

Août 1978.

Comme tous les sorciers normalement constitués, Franck détestait plus que tout mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais, encore une fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Ce soir là, il devait effectuer une descente au dernier étage du 666, chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait fort bien. Pour cela, il était accompagné des aurors Mountjoy et Longkesh, qui, s'ils n'atteignaient pas le niveau de Boswell et Dawlish, n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur non plus. Mais Franck était bien déterminé à éviter à Rogue tous les ennuis possibles, quoi qu'il puisse trouver chez lui.

Ce que Franck détestait le plus dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ce n'était pas la rue en elle même, pas plus que les magasins tenus par des mages noirs, mais l'intérieur des immeubles. Car même les habitants d'un endroit pareil faisaient de leur mieux pour rendre l'extérieur présentable. Dedans, par contre… En poussant la porte du 666, les aurors furent immédiatement assaillis par une odeur épouvantable, un mélange innommable de pourriture et de maladie. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les trois hommes gravirent un escalier branlant encombré d'ordures et de toutes sortes de choses dont Franck préférait ignorer la provenance.

" Me d'mande comment ils peuvent accepter de vivre dans un endroit pareil, grogna Mountjoy, même mon chien voudrait pas. "

Longkesh ricana :

" C'est bien la preuve qu'ils sont pires que des chiens, alors ? "

Franck se retint pour ne pas exploser.

" Parce qu'à ton avis, ils ont le choix ? Combien de membres du ministère sont près à leur offrir un boulot honnête ? "

Mountjoy et Longkesh éclatèrent de rire, trouvant visiblement l'idée très spirituelle. Puis ils se calmèrent, étant arrivés à destination.

Franck frappa à la porte vermoulue en face de lui. Un certain remue-ménage se fit entendre, puis la voix de Rogue leur lança la permission de rentrer.

En ouvrant la porte, Franck se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse : seule une rouquine très maigre, aux yeux brillants de fièvre et pas très habillée leur faisait face sur le lit défoncé. Puis, l'auror tourna la tête et vit Rogue, assis dans un coin, un parchemin et une plume dans les mains.

Au cours du laps de temps écoulé entre leur dernière entrevue, Franck avait un peu changé : sa figure avait perdu son coté enfantin, et s'ornait à présent d'une fine cicatrice sur la joue gauche, souvenir d'un duel contre un Mangemort particulièrement teigneux. Mais les changements étaient aussi psychologiques : Franck s'était trouvé en face de Lord Voldemort lui-même, et s'il en avait réchapper (purement par chance et grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore) il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Mais les changements chez Rogue était encore plus inquiétants, bien qu'aucune cicatrice ne soit visible. Si Franck l'avait vu pour la première fois, il lui aurait donné une bonne trentaine d'années, et pas vingt ans. Et il semblait encore plus sale et mal nourri que d'ordinaire.

" Désolé de vous interrompre dans un tête-à-tête aussi intéressant, ricana Mountjoy, mais nous sommes mandatés par le ministère pour effectuer une descente dans cette… demeure.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez, lança la rouquine, il fait juste mon portrait. Montre leur, mon biquet. "

La tête de Rogue lorsque la fille l'appela _mon biquet_ valait son pesant de gallions, mais il tendit néanmoins le parchemin à Mountjoy. Franck regarda par-dessus son épaule et constata qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un portrait inachevé mais très réussi de la fille.

" Un vrai petit artiste. " ricana à nouveau Mountjoy en laissant tomber le parchemin par terre.

Il espérait humilier Rogue en le forçant à se baisser pour ramasser le dessin, mais ce fut Franck qui s'en chargea.

" Fais un peu attention ! " lança-t-il à son collègue comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple accident. Il tendit le dessin à Rogue qui s'en saisit en évitant son regard.

" Bon, fit Longkesh, tous les deux, face au mur pendant la fouille. "

La fille se leva lentement du lit, d'un pas mal assuré. Elle avait vraiment l'air malade. Longkesh, impatient, la saisit par le poignet et la jeta contre le mur.

" Eh ! Un peu de respect ! " protesta Rogue.

Mountjoy et Longkesh éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant.

" Du respect ! Tu sais pas qui c'est, ta copine ? Elle est bien connue de nos services, Scarlett Huffam ! rugit Mountjoy.

- C'est plutôt mes services qui te sont bien connus, abruti, lança Scarlett. Ta femme est au courant ? "

Mountjoy resta un instant ahuri, puis leva la main pour frapper la jeune femme, mais Franck retint sa main.

" On n'est pas là pour ça. " fit-il avec autorité.

Mountjoy sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais s'en abstint.

Les trois aurors se mirent au travail, Longkesh surveillant Rogue et son amie, tandis que Mountjoy et Franck examinaient chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

En regardant sous le lit, Franck constata qu'une des lattes du parquet était mal fixée. En la soulevant légèrement, le jeune homme vit un sachet contenant une poudre noire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du sang de manticore lyophilisée, un ingrédient très puissant et illégal sans autorisation spéciale du ministère.

Franck remit la latte en place et se redressa comme si de rien n'était, bien déterminé cependant à interroger Rogue à ce sujet dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

" Rien à signaler " lança-t-il à ses collègues.

Mountjoy semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion, à voir son air déçu.

" Allons-nous en. "grogna Longkesh.

Les trois aurors se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Mountjoy s'arrêta net devant la porte et se tourna vers Rogue, qui les regardait partir. Mountjoy sortit une noise de sa poche avec un grand sourire.

" Tiens, pour t'acheter du shampooing ! " fit-il en lançant la pièce aux pieds de Rogue.

Le jeune homme rougit fortement mais ne fit pas un geste. Mountjoy et Longkesh sortirent en gloussant. Franck s'attarda, lançant un regard d'excuse à Rogue, mais celui-ci gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le plafond. Scarlett, en revanche, le toisa avec mépris et cracha à ses pieds. Franck n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui traduise le message et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il existait bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que s'aventurer dans l'Allée des Embrumes : le faire en compagnie de types comme Mountjoy et Longkesh.

Je viens d'avoir mon emploi du temps pour cette année et disons qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place ! Mais je ne laisse pas tomber, ne vous en faite pas. Il faudra juste se montrer patients…


	7. L'or de Regulus Black

Plou : contente que tu trouves ça bien, continue de reviewer, alors, ça me fait très plaisir !

Kapuis : tu as lu les deux fics d'affilée, ça fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu vois Franck à peu près comme moi, parce qu'on n'a pas trop d'info sur lui, mais en tout cas je ne l'imagine pas comme un clone de Neville !

Severafan : tu suis l'histoire avec attention, toi ! Merci de tout mon cœur !

Ante : tant mieux si la perquisition t'as plu, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire !

Nelja : à review détaillée, réponse détaillée : pour ce qui est des aurors, c'est vrai que Dawlish, Boswell, Mountjoy et Longkesh n'ont pas l'air de défenseurs du bien, mais ils sont effectivement une minorité, ne vas pas croire que je m'imagine qu'ils sont tous pourris. Seulement, je voulais accentuer la difficulté pour Rogue, coincé entre eux et les Mangemorts, et qui ne peut faire confiance à aucun, et je me suis servi de ce que JKR met dans ces livres (Dans, le 4, quand Sirius explique que les aurors ont pu utiliser les impardonnables et ont pu en abuser, et dans le 5, les aurors, dont Dawlish, qui stupéfixent McGo sans sommations). Scarlett n'est pas un personnage très fouillé, et je crois que je suis tombée dans le cliché de la prostituée au grand cœur, mais je l'aime bien. En tout cas merci cae tes commentaires sont toujours constructifs!

Disclaimer et rating : rien de neuf.

Chapitre 7

L'or de Regulus Black

Décembre 1978

" Avada Kedavra ! "

Le corps sans vie du plus jeune des fils Black s'effondra lourdement aux pieds de Rogue, qui le contempla un instant avec un mépris sans bornes. Encore une fois, il tuait pour le compte de Voldemort, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais apprécié Regulus, le jeune espion ne l'avait pas assassiné de gaieté de cœur… Mais au moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'un auror ou d'un innocent, juste d'un petit prétentieux qui avait voulu jouer dans la cour des grands.

Rogue poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas une excuse, il le savait, comme il savait quelle serait la réaction de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui ferait le compte-rendu de sa mission. Le vieux directeur ne lui ferait pas de reproches, car il n'ignorait pas que Rogue devait de temps en temps obéir à son terrible maître pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Néanmoins, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard ou percerait la déception et la tristesse de voir ce qu'un jeune sorcier doué faisait de sa vie.

Rogue se pencha sur le corps de Regulus sans s'attarder sur le beau visage figé si semblable à celui de son détestable frère, mais qui de son vivant affichait en permanence une moue d'enfant gâté que son aîné n'avait jamais eu. L'assassin de l'ancien Mangemort entreprit tranquillement de fouiller les poches de sa victime et en tira une lourde bourse d'or, qu'il ouvrit.

" Mince ! Il y en a pour mille gallions, là-dedans ! ".

Rogue hésita un instant, puis empocha l'argent. Après tout, Regulus n'en avait plus besoin.

Puis il sortit un couteau de sa poche et grava soigneusement le mot _traître_ en lettres capitales sur le front de sa victime. Il ne lui restait plus, à présent, qu'à déposer le cadavre devant la porte de la famille Black. Rogue regrettait seulement que le traître n'ait pas été Sirius.

Un peu plus tard, vers trois heures du matin, alors qu'il revenait de son entrevue avec Voldemort (qui lui avait tapoté la tête avec un horrible sourire), Rogue se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa petite fortune. Des dépenses importantes éveilleraient les soupçons… Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas s'en servir pour s'installer, lui et sa mère, dans un endroit décent, puis frissonna. Il n'aimait pas penser à sa mère, mais avait honte, en même temps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été la voir. Peut-être était-il temps de se comporter comme un bon fils. D'autant qu'il était en partie responsable de son état… Même si Dumbledore avait essayé de le convaincre que le seul responsable était son père, mais pour une fois, Rogue n'avait rien voulut entendre de ce que le vieux directeur disait.

Les pensées de Rogue passèrent de Dumbledore à Franck Londubat, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis le mois d'août. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il était soulagé que Londubat ait participé à la descente ( il lui avait certainement évité des ennuis terribles en faisant semblant de ne pas voir la cachette sous le lit, qu'il n'avait pas pu ne pas manquer) ou honteux qu'il ait été témoin d'une de ses (trop) nombreuses humiliations. Pendant quelques mois, il avait presque eut l'impression qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec Londubat. Peut-être pas devenir ami, cela, Rogue ignorait comment on s'y prenait. Mais au moins, quelqu'un à qui parler… A présent Rogue savait qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder le jeune Auror en face. Et celui-ci devait certainement le mépriser ou avoir pitié de lui. Il avait sans aucun doute rapporté toute l'histoire à sa femme et ils avaient du se dire que les gens de l'Allée des Embrumes ne valaient décidément pas grand chose, que Rogue n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle et quand on pense qu'on doit la vie à un individu pareil, quand on fait parti d'une bonne famille, il y a de quoi se sentir déshonorer.

S'il y avait pire que de se faire humilier devant des gens que l'on haïssait, c'était bien de l'être devant des personnes que l'on respectait. Scarlett, de son côté, n'avait pas eu l'air gênée après coup. Elle avait été furieuse contre les Aurors, bien sûr, _ces deux grosses brutes sans cervelle et l'autre grand dadais au pif écrasé, avec ses airs de justicier bidon._ Mais elle semblait avoir fait face à un nombre d'affront de ce genre suffisant pour paraître à peu près blindée.

En passant sur la pointe des pieds devant la chambre de Scarlett, Rogue tendit l'oreille et n'entendit que le bruit d'une respiration laborieuse. Encore un sujet d'inquiétude. Habituellement, à cette heure là, Scarlett était en plein travail, mais depuis environ un mois, elle était trop fatiguée pour quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, elle était malade depuis des années, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment alarmé Rogue au départ : dans l'Allée des Embrumes, tout le monde était affligé d'un mal quelconque, qu'il s'agisse d'une maladie de peau, de problèmes respiratoires ou liés à une mauvaise alimentation, Rogue lui même ne faisant pas exception. Mais dans le cas de Scarlett, la situation s'était très vite détériorée, malgré les potions que Rogue lui avait préparé pour lui redonner un peu de santé.

Le jeune homme entra doucement dans la chambre. Le sommeil de Scarlett devait être très léger, car elle releva aussitôt la tête.

" C'est toi ? " fit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Rogue alla la rejoindre sur le lit.

" Oui. Tu vas un peu mieux ? "

Scarlett secoua la tête, et Rogue prit sa décision :

" Je t'emmène à Ste-Mangouste. "

La fille essaya de protester qu'elle n'aurait pas de quoi payer pour les soins, mais l'espion ne l'écouta pas.

Une heure plus tard, Rogue faisait les cents pas devant la chambre d'hôpital où un guérisseur mal réveillé examinait Scarlett. La dame à la réception avait vu arriver d'un mauvais œil le couple dépenaillé, et le guérisseur s'était montré à peine plus aimable, lançant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des miséreux. Rogue s'était retenu à grand peine de lui lancer un mauvais sort.

Lorsque le guérisseur sortit de la chambre, il avait l'air toujours aussi ronchon.

" Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps, répéta-t-il, cette fille ne passera pas la nuit. On aurait du me l'amener il y a des années… Elle serait morte des mois plus tôt, d'ailleurs, si un guérisseur ne lui avait pas administré toutes ces potions.

- C'est moi qui lui faisait les potions " , rétorqua sèchement Rogue.

Scarlett avait même arrêté de l'appeler _mon biquet_, pour le surnommer _mon petit maître des potions._

Le guérisseur leva un sourcil, et Rogue vit qu'il ne le croyait pas.

" Ah oui ? Eh bien, cela n'a visiblement pas suffit. Enfin, vous pouvez aller lui parler, si le cœur vous en dit… "

Rogue s'assit au chevet de Scarlett, qui somnolait, et lui prit la main. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour se montrer gentil, mais lui prendre la main était sans doute un bon début. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire, sans être d'ailleurs certain qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

" Tu es là ? marmonna la jeune femme.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Oh, je ne m'en fais plus vraiment, ricana Scarlett, et Rogue se sentit idiot. Mais c'est juste… Je ne voudrais pas… Je sais que c'est dur de te demander ça… Mais quand je serais morte, j'aimerais être enterrée à Pré-au-Lard… Et pas dans la fosse commune… Si tu pouvais me trouver quelque chose de joli… "

Rogue ignorait ce qui pouvait être joli en matière de sépulture, mais il acquiesça quand même. Scarlett ne dit plus grand chose après cela.

Les jours suivants restèrent plutôt flous pour Rogue, qui ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Scarlett Huffam, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais trouvé déplaisante. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'au cours des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles ces derniers mois, elle était parvenue le plus souvent à lui faire oublier sa solitude et sa laideur. En soi, c'était un exploit suffisant pour que Rogue tienne sa promesse de lui_ trouver quelque chose de joli._ Il savait au moins quoi faire d'une parte de l'or de Régulus Black, à présent…


	8. La femme brisée

Nelja : merci pour ta review et pour le fait que le chapitre précédent ne t'ais pas paru guimauve. Espérons que ça continue, car l'équilibre est difficile à conserver.

Ante : le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Pour la musique que tu entends, ça dois être très subjectif. Quand j'écris, j'écoute plutôt des chansons irlandaises, donc pas beaucoup de rapport !

Severafan : merci pour ta review. J'essaierais de poster tous les jeudi, mais ce sera dur, alors patience !

Disclaimer et rating : pas bougé.

Chapitre 8

La femme brisée

" Eh, Franck ! Puisque tu vas aux archives, tu peux en même temps ramener le dossier Rogers ? Comme ça, ça m'éviteras de me lever ! " lança Maugrey à son jeune collègue, qui se dirigeait vers la salle des archives du quartier général des aurors, le dossier Trumble sous le bras.

Maugrey avait perdu une jambe récemment et les guérisseurs avaient réussi à le convaincre de ne pas courir partout sur sa nouvelle jambe de bois pendant quelques semaines. Ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur de Maugrey, évidemment. Mais Boswell n'avait pas eu autant de chance, il y était resté, lui. Dawlish avait bramé qu'il monterait une expédition punitive dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais s'était dégonflé en voyant le manque d'enthousiasme de ses collègues.

Franck acquiesça et saisit le lourd volume concernant les exactions d'Archibald Rogers.

Un instant plus tard, il entrait dans la grande salle poussiéreuse où s'entassaient par ordre alphabétique les différents dossiers des sorciers ayant eu, un jour ou l'autre, maille à partir avec la loi. En replaçant le dossier Rogers, Franck aperçut un nom sur le dossier voisin qui attira immédiatement son attention : _Perséus Rogue._ Suivi d'autres volumes plus ou moins épais :_ Brutus Rogue, Uriah Rogue, Lucilius Rogue, Méléagant Rogue_… jusqu'à un certain _Horatio Rogue._ Franck se saisit du dossier concernant Perséus.

Perseus Rogue, né en 1820 à Londres, Allée des Embrumes, de mère sorcière (Fanny Tarente) et de père inconnu. Accusé de vols, meurtres avec préméditations (…). Condamné à la peine capitale en 1857.

A l'époque, le Ministère ne s'était pas encore allié aux Détraqueurs. Franck reposa le dossier et saisit le suivant.

Brutus Rogue, se faisant également appeler Terence Nash, Harvey Smith, Charles Dickens, né en 1842, de l'union hors mariage de Perséus Rogue et Mindy Stranglemort, plus connue sous le nom de Mindy l'empoisoneuse. Accusé d'extorsions de fonds, usurpation d'identité et meurtres avec torture. Exécuté en 1861.

Il y avait également une photo du Brutus en question, un homme au nez caractéristique de la famille, au crâne dégarni et au regard fuyant. Franck saisit le dossier concernant Uriah Rogue.

Uriah Perséus Rogue, né en 1860 à la prison d'Azkaban, de Brutus Rogue et de Mindy Stranglemort, plus connue sous le nom…

Franck s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Mindy Stranglemort avait eu des enfants à la fois du père et du fils. L'arbre généalogique de Severus Rogue n'était décidément pas de ceux qu'on exhibait avec fierté dans le salon de son manoir… Franck baissa les yeux pour continuer à lire le dossier Uriah, puis le reposa en hâte, l'estomac révulsé. Il compulsa rapidement les suivants, puis saisit le dernier, concernant Horatio Rogue.

Horatio Lucius Rogue, né en 1929 de Serena Rogue et de père inconnu. Marié à Soledad Mohune le 8 Septembre 1958, père de Severus Uriah Rufus Rogue, né le 13 novembre 1958…( il était temps qu'il l'épouse, pensa Franck.)

Le jeune Auror lu alors ce qui avait valu au père de Rogue une condamnation à vie à Azkaban, paralysé d'horreur…

Severus Rogue, l'estomac noué, se faufila dans une petite rue et atterrit devant une porte cochère délabrée. Les moldus n'y prêtaient jamais attention, et la plupart des sorciers non plus d'ailleurs. Derrière cette porte se trouvait l'Hospice des Sorciers de Ste-Mafalda, un endroit sinistre où se trouvaient les sorciers ou les cracmols trop vieux, infirmes, ou incapables de s'occuper d'eux-même et que leur famille, s'ils en avaient encore, ne pouvait ou ne voulait prendre en charge. C'était également dans cette établissement que se trouvait la mère de Rogue.

Depuis l'enterrement de Scarlett, Rogue n'avait plus touché à l'or de Régulus Black, mais il avait des projets pour retirer sa mère de l'hospice. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait attendre une bonne occasion, qui ne ferait pas se demander comment un miséreux pourrait soudain installer sa mère impotente dans un coquet cottage avec un elfe de maison pour s'occuper d'elle. Quoi qu'il en soi, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite.

Rogue sonna et un concierge grincheux lui ouvrit.

" Je désirerais voir Mrs Soledad Rogue. " annonça son fils.

Le bonhomme se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

" L'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. " grogna-t-il.

Rogue traversa des couloirs envahis d'une odeur infecte et tapa à une porte vermoulue, puis entra sans attendre de réponses. Une petite femme se précipita alors vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

" Du calme, maman, assieds-toi, "grogna Rogue.

Il aurait bien voulu être toujours gentil avec sa mère, mais il détestait être serré contre qui que ce soit. Elle devait bien le savoir, depuis le temps, non ?

Il contempla alors le visage ravagé de Soledad Rogue, le visage qu'Horatio Rogue avait brisé et brûlé à coups de tisonnier, de rage, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son fils de 16 ans, fraîchement Mangemort, était à présent hors de portée de ses coups.

Soledad Rogue s'assit sur une vieille chaise à bascule tandis que Rogue prenait place en face d'elle sur un tabouret branlant. Elle marmonna encore quelque chose entre ses dents cassées.

" Oui, je vais très bien… " commença Rogue.

Il se lança alors dans une description parfaitement mensongère de son merveilleux travail, de sa délicieuse amie qu'il lui présenterait bientôt, et de ses perspectives d'avenir, tout de lys et de roses. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, Rogue avait décrit à sa mère une existence ahurissante dans laquelle tout le monde le trouvait beau, sympathique et intéressant. Il ignorait si sa mère savait ou non la vérité. Il supposait qu'au fond d'elle même, oui, mais elle semblait si heureuse, quand il racontait ces âneries, que Rogue ne s'était jamais soucié de lui parler franchement.

" Au fait maman, est-ce que ça te dirais, de déménager ? "

La femme fit un bruit interrogateur.

" De quitter cet endroit pour t'installer dans une joli petite maison… "

Nouveau bruit interrogateur.

" Je viendrais te voir, comme ici, bien sûr ! Quelle question ! "

Mais le réaction de sa mère fut assez inattendue. Elle secoua vivement la tête, apparemment terrifiée à l'idée de quitter son hospice miteux.

" Mais on s'occupera de toi ! protesta Rogue. Tu ne vas pas rester dans cet endroit pourri jusqu'à la fin de tes jours sous prétexte que tu t'y sens en sécurité. "

Sa mère continuait de pleurnicher en secouant la tête et en marmottant ses mots incompréhensibles. Rogue fut soudain furieux contre elle. Voilà sa réaction quand il cherchait à l'aider ! Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son père n'avait jamais pu supporter une gourde pareille…

Puis, il se dégoûta instantanément pour cette pensée. Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela. Mais quand même, elle était exaspérante.

"C'est comme tu voudras, grogna-t-il mais tu fais une belle erreur. "

Et il sortit de la pièce sans dire au revoir, de peur de s'énerver encore davantage. Il rentra chez lui en ruminant de sombres pensées. Il essayait d'être un bon fils, et tout ce qu'il en retirait, c'était des pleurnicheries stupides. Qu'était-il sensé faire, par Merlin, pour faire plaisir à cette folle ? La laisser crever dans la misère ? Si c'était son rêve, après tout…

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il lui devait ? Elle n'avait même pas été une bonne mère. Une bonne mère aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques et l'aurait élevé seule au premier coup que lui aurait donné son père. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était contentée de regarder et de répéter bêtement : " ton père n'a que ton bien à cœur, Séverus. ", après chaque correction.

Mais tu n'as pas su la protéger non plus, fit une petite voix moralisatrice dans sa tête, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire une sieste, mais le sommeil le fuyait.


	9. Les blessures de Severus Rogue

Severafan : voilà le nouveau chapitre dans les délais, en espérant que je continue de les respecter.

Ante : voui, pauvre Severus, et dans ce chapitre, il en bave aussi, mais ça va s'arranger ensuite !

Chimgrid : c'est vrai que sa famille est craignos, je me suis un peu lâchée, sur ce coup-là !

Plou : merci pour ta review !

Magou : eh ben, c'est flatteur, tu me mets la pression ! Mais tu exagères un peu à mon avis, il y a quand même d'autres fics françaises que la mienne à être bien écrites. Et quand je me relis, une fois le chapitre en ligne, je repère des tas de fautes (surtout dans ma fic précédente, mais je n'avais pas trop l'habitude de taper à l'ordinateur !). Merci de trouver l'histoire originale. J'avais peur que Franck n'intéresse personne, mais j'ai un nombre de reviews honorable !

Nelja : merci de me reviewer aussi régulièrement ! Pour savoir où la fic va te mener, il suffit de lire les livres. Je pense ne pas livrer un scoop en disant que Rogue finira prof, et Franck à l'hôpital. Maintenant, le chemin pour y arriver… Suspense !

Disclaimer et rating : voir chapitre 1

Chapitre 9

Les blessures de Severus Rogue

L'année 1979 touchait à sa fin, et par ce froid mois de Décembre, Franck aurait bien aimé pouvoir se trouver avec Alice au coin du feu, un bon Firewhisky à la main, son chat sur les genoux, quelque chose de bien pantouflard, en tout cas.

Au lieu de quoi, voilà une heure qu'il faisait le pied de grue devant un pub moldu bien miteux, à attendre que Rogue pointe le bout de son gros nez. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Si dans un quart d'heure il n'était toujours pas arrivé, il passerait chez lui voir si tout allait bien.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'espion, et même s'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de leurs retrouvailles, vues les conditions de leur dernière rencontre, il devait avouer que Rogue lui avait manqué, d'une façon bizarre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, Rogue s'étant toujours montré désagréable et insultant. Mais tout de même…

Franck consulta à nouveau sa montre et jura. Tant pis, il allait voir. Après tout, Dumbledore lui avait juste dit d'attendre Rogue, mais il ne lui avait pas interdit d'aller à lui si jamais il ne se montrait pas.

Un instant plus tard, Franck transplanait devant la porte de la chambre de Rogue, qu'il ouvrit sans bruit. Il fut alors assailli par une odeur encore plus pestilentielle que celle qui régnait dans le couloir, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Dans la pénombre, Franck distingua, roulée en boule sur le lit, la silhouette de Rogue qui s'agitait faiblement. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Franck s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et s'agenouilla à la tête du lit. Un liquide traversa immédiatement son pantalon et mouilla ses genoux. L'Auror se releva précipitamment et alluma le bout de sa baguette. Il constata alors avec accablement qu'il s'était assis dans une flaque de vomi. Essayant de rejeter ce problème secondaire au fond de son esprit, Franck se pencha sur Rogue, qui transpirait, encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire, et marmonnait des paroles sans suite. Franck repoussa légèrement la couverture en lambeaux qui recouvrait l'espion et eut un haut-le-cœur : le torse décharné de Rogue était zébré de cicatrices plus ou moins profondes et récentes, au point que pas un centimètre carré de peau ne semblait intacte. Rogue ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un bandage sanglant et crasseux noué autour de son flanc, ainsi qu'un autre autour de son avant-bras, qui dissimulait sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Franck réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il emmenait Rogue à Ste-Mangouste, on lui poserait des questions embarrassantes. Mais en tant qu'Auror, il avait suivi une brève formation de guérisseur. Peut-être pourrait-il soigner le jeune homme chez lui ? Cela semblait être la meilleur solution, en attendant que Dumbledore en trouve une plus satisfaisante.

Franck souleva précautionneusement Rogue, en le maintenant enveloppé dans la couverture. Il était horriblement léger, pour quelqu'un qui devait mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et il dégageait une odeur épouvantable. Ses cheveux graisseux semblaient encore plus sales et emmêlés que d'ordinaire. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé ? En fait, depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ?

"... Serais un bon garçon, promis, mais ne fais pas ça, ne le fais pas… Non, je voulais pas te donner un ordre… Pas le doloris, non… ".

Franck baissa les yeux sur le corps tremblant de Rogue et frissonna. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

" Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Alice, alors que Franck transplanait à ses côtés, le corps de Rogue toujours collé contre lui.

- Vas faire couler un bain chaud, vite ! "répliqua précipitamment Franck.

Alice courut immédiatement à la salle de bain.

" C'est Severus ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? " demanda-t-elle, son visage rond et doux affichant une inquiétude sans bornes.

Franck plongea le corps squelettique de l'espion dans le bain et entreprit de le laver avec précaution.

" Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il à sa femme, tandis que l'eau autour de Rogue se teintait de sang et de crasse, mais si on ne le soigne pas, on ne le saura jamais. "

Alice hocha la tête et détourna les yeux du corps nu dans la baignoire.

" Il vaut mieux que j'aille prévenir Dumbledore. " marmonna-t-elle, en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Franck examina ensuite la blessure de Rogue, une vilaine entaille le long de son flanc gauche, et changea le bandage. Cela ne semblait pas mortel, mais le pseudo-Mangemort était dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'on ne savait jamais…

Un peu plus tard, Rogue dormait dans les drap frais de la chambre d'amis, Franck, Alice et Albus Dumbledore à son chevet.

" Je ne sais pas ce qui à pu lui arriver, déclarait le vieux directeur en contemplant le jeune homme avec tristesse. Aucune réunion de Mangemorts n'était prévue, mais peut-être a-t-il était convoqué à la hâte… Quoi qu'il en soit, prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau… "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue avait l'impression de flotter, dans un endroit empli de lumière… Seul un élancement au flanc gauche troublait sa sérénité. Une odeur de draps propre lui emplissait les narines, une odeur qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard… Rogue ouvrit un œil. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, mais dans une chambre inconnue et ensoleillée. Le jeune homme essaya de se rappeler les événements des derniers jours… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la potion, puis son combat contre Mountjoy et sa blessure… Son retour chez lui et comment il avait essayé de se soigner… Comment avait-il atterri ici ?

" Tu te réveilles enfin ? " fit une voix aimable sur sa droite.

Rogue tourna la tête. Londubat le contemplait avec un sourire bienveillant.

" Je m'inquiétais pour toi, expliqua ce dernier en réponse à la question muette de Rogue. Alors je suis passé chez toi et j'ai pensé judicieux de te ramener ici. "

Rogue ne répondit rien. Londubat était venu chez lui, pour l'aider… Et l'avait vu dans un état encore plus pitoyable que lorsque Boswell et Dawlish l'avaient torturé. C'était vraiment trop humiliant. En ce moment précis, Rogue aurait voulu se trouver le plus loin possible de Londubat, qui le regardait comme s'il ne savait pas à quel point c'était embarrassant d'avoir été vu gémissant lamentablement sur un lit crasseux…

"Allez-vous-en, je veux dormir. " grogna Rogue en détournant le regard.

Franck le dévisagea sans comprendre. Bon, Rogue devait être fatigué, mais il pouvait quand même articuler un remerciement, non ?

De son côté, l'espion voyait que non seulement Franck ne faisait pas mine de partir, mais qu'il continuait de l'observer. Il avait l'impression que le regard de l'Auror mettait à nu toutes ses faiblesses. C'était insupportable. Rogue rabattit alors le drap par-dessus sa tête, espérant que Londubat comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais il tira si vigoureusement que le drap partit trop loin, et découvrit ses jambes maigres. Horriblement gêné, Rogue essaya de ramener le drap sans sortir la tête, en pédalant frénétiquement. Au bout d'une minute de ce labeur inutile et débile, Rogue se contraint à sortir la tête à l'air libre pour s'y prendre d'une manière plus orthodoxe. Londubat le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

" Tu ne te sens pas bien ? " demanda-t-il poliment.

Rogue serra les dents, le teint écarlate.

" Je veux dormir. " martela-t-il.

Londubat sembla enfin comprendre, se leva et sortit de la chambre. Rogue se roula en boule, en souhaitant de tout son cœur que le sol s'ouvre sous lui et l'engloutisse à jamais. Il s'était couvert de ridicule. Bien sûr, il avait été ridicule un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa vie, principalement à cause des Maraudeurs, mais là, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour se comporter de façon grotesque. Londubat avait vraiment du le prendre pour un taré, et on ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué ne se serait pas caché la tête sous un drap en agitant les jambes. Rogue se demanda ce qu'aurais fait quelqu'un de normalement constitué. Au bout d'un moment d'intense réflexion, il parvint à la conclusion que Monsieur Tout le Monde aurait certainement remercié l'Auror de lui avoir sauvé la vie.


	10. Visites à répétion

****

Disclaimer et rating : si vous avez lu les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter déjà parus, vous savez quels personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et lesquels j'ai inventé. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter déjà parus, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand chose à cette histoire.

Le rating n'a pas changé.

****

Chimgrid : ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Rogue, je suis juste sadique ! Mais tu sauras dans ce chapitre ce qui lui est arrivé. Par contre j'ai déjà parlé de Mountjoy dans le chapitre 6, c'est un des Aurors qui fait la perquisitionTss, un peu plus d'attention (d'accord, j'ai posté le 6, il y a au moins trois semaines mais bon). Enfin, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, heureuse ?

****

Severafan : chapitre un peu en avance, vu que j'aurais à installer un nouvel ordi jeudi et que j'aurais peut-être pas le temps de poster !

****

Ante : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

****

Nelja : je suis contente que tu trouves que les pensées de Rogue correspondent au personnage, je n'aime pas trop quand ils sont trop différents du livre. Je veux dire, j'aime bien certaines fics où Rogue et Drago sont très gentils, mais pour moi, ce sont d'autres personnages Dans le prochain chapitre, on arrive à des événements dont il est question dans les livres, alors disons que le chemin sera un peu plus balisé !

****

Chapitre 10

Visites à répétition

Lorsque Rogue se fut calmé, il se mit à réflechir sérieusement à la situation : à l'évidence, Londubat comptait le garder chez lui le temps qu'il récupère. De cela, il n'était pas question. Il avait un travail, et si demain il ne se présentait pas à l'heure, Tertius Park se ferait une joie de le virer. De toute manière, malgré des élancements au flan, il était tout à fait en état de rentrer chez lui et de s'occuper de lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Merlin sait qu'il avait vécu bien pire.

Rogue se leva et immédiatement, une douleur fulgurante se répandit dans tout son corps, sa vue se brouilla et ses jambes tremblèrent. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était beaucoup plus faible qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il fallait donc se rendre à la raison et rester chez l'Auror encore un moment.

Le lendemain matin, Londubat entra dans sa chambre, suivi d'un Dumbledore dont l'air bienveillant masquait mal l'inquiétude.

" Comment allez-vous Severus ? demanda-t-il, Franck m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de fièvre hier soir. "

Rogue fut secrètement reconnaissant à l'Auror de lui fournir ainsi une excuse à son comportement ridicule de la veille, bien qu'il ne l'eût avoué pour rien au monde.

" Euh, oui, marmonna-il, mais je me sens un peu mieux à présent "

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et s'assit au chevet du blessé.

" Peut-être pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? "

Rogue prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

" J'imagine que je peux vous le raconter, en effet. Mardi soir, j'ai été convoqué, de manière innattendue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui m'a fait part de ses projets, concernant un poison qu'il veut que je réalise

- Pourquoi te le demander à toi ? " l'interrompit Franck, étonné.

Rogue le foudroya du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque assassine, mais Dumbledore jugea prudent d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

" Severus est sans doute le préparateur de potions le plus doué de sa génération, et peut-être même de ce siècle, Franck, expliqua-il gentiment. Severus ?

- Oui, je disais donc Il m'a donc expliqué que le poison qu'il désirait devait être capable de tuer les Sangs-de les enfants de Moldus sans affecter un sorcier de sang pur

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Franck avec inquiétude

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit possible, répondit Rogue, agacé d'être de nouveau interrompu. Bon, enfinil m'a laissé dans son laboratoire pour que je commence mes expérimentations. J'ai dû manipuler le sang de manticore liophylisé dont je vous avais déjà parlé, Albus, et les émanations toxiques ont fini par me rendre malade. J'ai réussi à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que je n'arriverais à rien de plus ce soir-là, et il m'a laissé repartir. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et en transplanant, je n'ai pas atteri chez moi comme prévu mais à Covent Garden. Je suis tombé sur Mountjoy et "

Rogue s'interrompit un moment et se prit la tête dans les mains. Dumbledore essaya de passer son bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste réconfortant, mais le jeune homme se dégagea et parvint à continuer :

" Il s'est attaqué à moi sans prévenir Et j'ai senti que j'étais blessé alors j'ai eu peur et j'ai jeté le premier sort qui me passait par la tête

- Pas _Avada Kedavra,_ quand même ? fit Franck, horrifié

__

- Non ! protesta Rogue avec véhémence. Je voulais juste le stupéfixer mais sa tête a heurté un banc en pierre quand il est tombé "

Rogue s'interrompit, et releva la tête pour fixer sur Dumbledore un regard implorant.

" C'était un accident ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ? "

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.

" Bien sûr Severus. C'est un accident regrettable. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, à présent. Je repasserais tantôt, voir comment vous vous remettez. "

Le directeur sortit de la pièce et Franck s'approcha de Rogue.

" Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, dit-il simplement

- Vous, vous ne me croyez pas, hein ? marmonna l'espion.

- Si. " répondit doucement Franck, mais Rogue était certain qu'il mentait.

Il avala néanmoins la potion sans protester et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, ses bandages avaient été changés, et Alice Londubat entra bientôt, un plateau couvert de toasts sur les bras.

" Bonjour, Severus, fit-elle gentiment. Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

- C'est vous qui avez changé mes bandages ? ", rétorqua Rogue d'un ton aggressif.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle l'ait vu à poil pour que sa honte soit complète.

" Non, c'est Franck, juste avant de partir travailler ", répondit-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et Rogue se servit.

- Au fait, vous risquez de pas mal vous ennuyer. Voulez-vous que je vous choisisse des livres ? " ajouta Alice en désignant la bibliothèque à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Rogue, la bouche pleine, grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui. Alice entreprit aussitôt de sélectionner quelques livres qu'elle déposa au chevet de Rogue. Celui-ci saisit le premier et lut le titre :_Heurs et malheurs d'Aelius Grindel._

" Je l'ai déjà lu " fit-il en le laissant tomber sur la table de nuit.

Alice ne sembla pas contrariée par ses manières. Elle reprit simplement le livre et en choisit soigneusement un autre.

" Celui-là, je suis certaine que vous ne l'avez pas lu. "

__

Les Hauts de Hurlevent.

" Mais c'est untruc de Moldu ! protesta Rogue.

- Et c'est aussi un très bon bouquin. " ajouta Alice avec un sourire aimable, mais quelque chose dans sa voix avertit Rogue que ce coup-ci, elle n'irait pas lui en chercher un autre.

Trois jours plus tard, Rogue avait fini _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, et bien qu'il ait soutenu à Alice qu'il avait détesté, elle n'avait pas été dupe de son mensonge. Il n'avait pas revu Frnack depuis la visite de Dumbledore, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était persuadé qu'en dépit de son affirmation, Londubat le considérait comme un meurtrier. Non qu'il ait tort, bien sûr, mais jamais il n'aurait tué Mountjoy s'il n'y avait pas eu une autre solution. Rogue supposait également que l'Auror n'avait rapporté toute l'histoire à son épouse, ou celle-ci n'aurait pas continué à lui démontrer toujours autant de gentillesse, malgré ses récriminations et son manque de reconnaissance caractérisée.

À présent, Rogue était plongé dans le dernier livre de la pile qu'Alice lui avait sélectionné, _Les Enquêtes de l'Auror Tiger_, et il avait rarement lu quelque chose d'aussi mauvais. L'Auror Tiger était sensé s'être infiltré dans un gang de mages noirs de l'Allée des Embrumes, afin de noyauter le système de l'intérieur. Tous les habitants de la rue étaient présentés comme des individus affreux, sales et méchants, ce qui ne présentait pas vraiment un problème pour Rogue : après tout, il était bien placépour savoir que les habitants de l'Allée des Embrumes, lui compris, étaient pour la plupart affreux, sales et méchants. L'ennui, c'était que Tiger se fondait parfaitement dans la masse, sans se départir de ses bonnes manières, de son élégance et de sa grandeur d'âme. Il ne lachait que quelques mots d'argot (abandonnés depuis belle lurette), histoire de faire couleur locale, et aucun de ses soi-disant complices ne se doutait de rien.

Excédé par autant de bétises, Rogue décida d'aller reposer le chef-d'uvre dans la bibliothèque et d'en prendre un autre, plus adapté à ses exigences en matière de littérature. Il se sentait assez robuste pour marcher sur une courte distance.

Le blessé se leva, puis hésita. Franck et Alice étaient tous les deux sortis, mais ils pouvaient très bien revenir à l'improviste, et il n'avait toujours pas de vêtements. Rogue tira donc le drap et s'emmaillota dedans du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de la bibliothèque, la porte d'entrée claqua et une voix énergique retentit dans toute la maison :

" Fraaanck ! Où es-tuuu ? "

Rogue, paralysé d'horreur, resta planté où il se trouvait, n'arrivant pas à repérer un endroit où il pourrait se cacher. Bientôt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer une petite vieille dame vêtue d'une robe verte, un sac à main rouge à la main et coiffée du chapeau le plus ridicule qui soit, sur lequel tronait un vautour empaillé.

" Par Merlin, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? " s'exclama la femme en sortant sa baguette de son sac à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Mais Rogue n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser menacer par qui que ce soit.

" Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et je pourrais vous poser la même question.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, jeune freluquet. De mon temps, on savait parler correctement à ses aînés. Je ne peux croire que Franck puisse fréquenter des gens de votre sorte.

- Et qu'entendez-vous par _gens de ma sorte_, s'il vous plait ? " rétorqua Rogue avec hauteur.

La vieille dame n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Franck transplana dans la chambre juste à ce moment-là, et regarda autour de lui, stupéfait de voir sa mère pointer sa baguette magique sur Rogue, enveloppé dans son drap tel un sénateur romain.

" Mais enfin, Maman, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que j'ai surpris ce jeune goujat dans ta maison, et qu'il refuse de me dire son nom et ses intentions.

- Maman

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue qu'il porte ?

- Dites-donc, vous avez vu comment vous êtes habillée, vous ? protesta Rogue dont la patience atteignait vite ses limites.

- Jeune homme, ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !

- C'est un drap, Maman, s'il te plait, si je pouvais te parler

- Un drap ! Et pourquoi se balade-t-il dans un drap ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas de vêtements ! rugit Rogue.

- Par Merlin ! Franck, que fait un homme nu chez toi ? Est-ce qu'Alice est au courant qu'il y a un homme nu chez toi ?

- Bon, Maman, est-ce que je peux te parler dans le couloir ? trancha enfin Franck, essayant de ramener un peu de raison dans cette situation grotesque. Et toi, Severus, tu ne devrais pas être debout. "

L'Auror entraîna sa mère vers la sortie et ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer, Franck ? protesta Mrs Londubat.

- Sans doute, si tu me laisses parler. Bon. Je te fais confiance pour ne rien répeter de ce que je vais dire. "

Sa mère hocha gravement la tête.

" Bien. Ce jeune homme espionne les Mangemorts pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il a été récemment blessé au cours d'une mission et pour des raisons de sécurités, il restera ici le temps de sa convalescence. Il a rendu de grands services à l'Ordre par le passé, et m'a égalemment sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle d'Alice, alors même si ses manières ne t'ont pas paru des plus agréables, sache que j'ai le plus grand respect pour lui et ne le juge pas mal. "

Mrs Londubat écouta attentivement son fils puis hocha à nouveau la tête.

" Tu ne t'es jamais trompé sur le compte de qui que ce soit, Franck, et sans doute dois-je des excuses à ce garçon

- Je les lui transmettrais.Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Oh, je t'apportais des pots de confitures "

Rogue décolla l'oreille de la porte et retourna vers son lit. Londubat venait de dire qu'il avait pour lui le plus grand respectÉtait-il possible qu'il ne le méprise pas malgré tout ce qu'il savait de lui ? Cela semblait impossible et pourtant, pourquoi l'Auror aurait-il mentit à sa mère ?

L'espion remit son drap en place et se glissa dessous.Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Deux jours plus tard, Rogue était plongé dans_ Victorian Bayley,ou le Poufsouffle insurgé,_flottant dans un pyjama que lui avait prêté Franck, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Alice passa la tête en souriant :

" Vous avez de la visite ! "

Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte, laissant passer Lily Evans. Lorsqu'elles se croisèrent, les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice en posant la main sur leur ventre. Rogue fronça les sourcils : que pouvaient-elles bien mijoter ?

" Bonjour, Severus, fit gentiment Lily en s'asseyant à son chevet tandis qu'Alice s'eclipsait discrètement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Evans ? grogna Rogue.

- Je vais très bien, merci. Et pour ton information, ça fait environ deux ans que je m'appelle Potter et pas Evans. " répliqua Lily d'une voix ferme.

Rogue se mordit les lèvres. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher se montrer agressif, sans arriver à s'expliquer sa conduite. Et pourtant, même s'il s'agissait encore de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait avouée que sous la torture, il n'avait rien contre elle.

" Très bien, Potter. Alors, qui t'as dit que j'étais là ?

- Dumbledore. Il pensait que ma visite te ferait plaisir. "

Rogue pensa qu'il avait raison, mais il se garda bien de l'exprimer à haute voix.

" Et pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était amis.

- Eh bien d'abord, parce que moi, je pense qu'on pourrait se considerer comme des amis. Ensuite, je voulais te remercier, et enfin je voulais savoir ce que tu devenais. "

Rogue ricana :

" Ce que je deviens ! Comme tu le vois ! Je rame pour m'en sortir pendant qu'une bande de médiocres bien nés récupère tous les bons boulots. "

Lily lui posa une main sur l'épaule et pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à se dégager.

" Ne te décourage pas ! Avec ton intelligence, tu arriveras forcément à t'en sortir. Tu as toute la vie devant toi ! "

Rogue la repoussa brusquement.

" Tu crois vraiment ça, petite idiote ? Même en admettant que je survive à ma carrière d'espion, je n'aurais pas toute la vie devant moi, comme tu dis ! Quand je suis né, à Ste-Mangouste, ils ont calculé mon espérance de vie, et elle n'était que de quarante ans. Même pour un Moldu, ce n'est pas terrible ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois que je peux faire d'extraordinaire, en si peu de temps ? "

Lily le regarda avec de grands yeux, sans savoir que répondre. Un silence désagréable s'installa.

" Pourquoi voulais-tu me remercier, au fait ? " demanda enfin Rogue.

Lily parut heureuse du changement de sujet.

" Dumbledore m'a raconté comment tu avais volé à un Mangemort cette liste avec les adresses de leurs futures victimes. Grâce à toi, on a pu déménager à temps. "

Rogue se redressa.

" Alors tous les membres de l'Ordre savent que je suis leur espion

- Non, seulement Dumbledore, les Londubats et moi. Même James et ses amis ne sont pas au courant.

- Et pourquoi ? "

Lily poussa un profond soupir.

" Seuls Peter, Sirius et Remus savaient où nous habitions. Aussi douloureux que ce soit pour nous d'y penser, l'un d'eux a dû fournir des renseignements aux Mangemorts.

- Et les soupçons se portent sur

- On n'en a pas la moindre idée. Mais notre adresse n'est pas la seule information qui a filtré. Si on ne découvre pas bientôt qui est le traître, tout l'Ordre sera en grande difficulté.

- En effet. "

Il y eut un nouveau long silence, puis Lily se leva.

" Eh bien, je suis ravie de t'avoir revu. Au fait, tu veux des nouvelles de moi ?

- Je sais déjà que tu t'es mariée. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre d'autre ?

- J'attends un enfant. On va l'appeler Harry si c'est un garçon et

- Quelle horreur. Et c'est pour quand ?

- Fin juillet. Tout comme pour Alice.

- Quoi, elle aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend toutes ? "

Lily sourit et se leva.

" Allez, repose-toi bien. J'ai été ravie de te revoir.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Alors du balai, et pas la peine de me demander d'être le parrain de votre affreux gniard. "

Lily eut un nouveau sourire, un peu plus triste, alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

" Franchement, Severus, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses semblant ? "

Elle sortit de la pièce sans s'expliquer davantage.

Ouf ! Eh ben il a été dur à écrire celui-là alors j'espère que vous allez aimer. Que se soit le cas ou pas reviews, svp !


	11. La locataire de la Tête du Sanglier

****

Disclaimer : au cas où personne ne serait au courant l'univers d'Harry Potter et de ses joyeux compagnons ne m'appartient pas, et je ne gagne pas un kopek sur cette fanfic. Donc, si vous voulez taper du fric à un riche auteur, allez plutôt voir JKR.

****

Rating : toujours PG-13. Pas vraiment pour les âmes sensibles, mais ce n'est pas _Orange Mécanique _non plus.

****

Nelja: merci encore pour ta review! Je suis contente que le passage avec la mère de Franck t'ait plu, rien de pire que d'essayer d'être drôle et que ça ne fasse rire que vous!

****

Severafan: oui, je tiens mes délais pour l'instant! Comme je ne pourrai pas poster jeudi, je le poste en avance.

****

Ante: je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre vale son pesant d'or, mais je l'aime bien. Espérons qu'il te plaise aussi.

****

Lizzie: oui, c'est dur de trouver le temps d'écrire J'ai la chance qu'il y ait une salle info avec accès à internet dans mon IUT, parce que sinon, un chapitre tous les cents ans!

****

Lily la Tigresse: pas d'ordi et d'internet, comme tu as du souffrir. Tu es complètement excusée, et je suis ravie de te voir de retour.

****

Chapitre 11

La locataire de la Tête du Sanglier

Février 1980

" Alors, elles arrivent, ces bierraubeures ? On les a commandées il y a au moins trois plombes ! " beugla une grosse brute dans un coin de la salle principale du pub de La Tête du Sanglier.

Rogue, un lourd plateau chargé de pintes sur les bras se fraya difficilement un chemin dans la pièce enfumée et servit les clients impatients, qui ne lui accordèrent aucun regard. Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas et repartit directement vers le bar, évitant le croche-pied qu'un buveur en manque de distraction tenta de lui faire.

Comme il l'avait prévu lorsqu'il était chez Londubat, Tertius Park avait peu apprécié son absence prolongée et l'avait viré avant même que Rogue ait pu dire " indemnités de licenciement ". Heureusement, Dumbledore lui avait confié que son frère Abelforth, propriétaire du pub de La Tête-du-Sanglier cherchait un serveur qui serait nourri et logé.

Rogue avait été plus que surpris d'apprendre que le frère du plus grand sorcier de son temps soit le tenancier d'un pub aussi sordide, et les différences entre ce dernier et le directeur de Poudlard n'en finissaient pas de l'étonner, depuis les deux mois qu'il travaillait ici. Malgré le caractère grincheux de son patron et son manque d'interêt pour son travail, le jeune homme se sentait bien mieux que dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Néanmoins, préparer des potions lui manquait, puisque qu'il n'avait plus pour l'occuper que le poison " anti-Sang de Bourbes " dont Voldemort lui avait confié l'élaboration, et qui n'était pas prêt d'être terminé.

Les clients de la Tête du Sanglier n'étaient pour la plupart pas meilleurs que les habitants de l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il y avait parmi eux quelques exentriques qui ne semblaient pas particulièrement dangereux. Parmi ceux-là, Rogue comptait la drôle de bonne femme qui était arrivée la veille au soir et qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis lors.

La veille, donc, alors que les premiers buveurs s'installaient à leur table, une femme d'âge moyen, surchargée de châles et de breloques diverses, le nez chaussé de lunettes qui faisaient paraître ses yeux démesurément grands, se présenta au comptoir en traînant une lourde malle derrière elle.

" Auriez-vous une chambre correcte pour une honnête femme ? " fit-elle d'une voix éthérée à Abelforth, qui frottait vaguement une chope en surveillant la salle. Le frère de Dumbledore la jaugea du regard, puis hocha la tête et fit signe à Rogue d'approcher.

" Installe-la dans la chambre au premier étage, au fond du couloir. " grogna-t-il.

Rogue souleva la malle et vacilla sous son poids, puis précéda la visiteuse jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déposa la malle et ouvrit la porte. La femme passa et Rogue ramassa la malle et entra à son tour.

" Où vous voulez que je la pose ? "

La femme, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu, lança d'une voix mystérieuse :

" Mon nom est Sybille Trelawney et j'ai le pouvoir de lever les voiles du Futur !

- Ah tiens ? " grogna Rogue, qui commençait à trouver la malle insupportablement lourde.

La femme s'approcha de lui et souffla d'une voix mystérieuse :

" Je peux voir la souffrance en vous Jeune homme, vous êtes en grand danger Je sens la souffrance en vous et chez ceux qui vous approchent "

À ce moment, Rogue laissa tomber la malle, qui atterit brutalement sur les pieds de la voyante. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement.

" Je suis sincèrement désolé, marmonna Rogue en tentant de réprimer un ricanement. En attendant, vous aviez raison, il vaut mieux ne pas m'approcher de trop près "

Trelawney se massa le pied, puis retrouva ses manières mystérieuses.

" Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'une telle chose arriverait ?

- En fait, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas exactement ce que vous aviez prévu, comme souffrance "

Encore une fois elle ne lui prêta aucune attention.

" Je vois également

- Écoutez,j'ai du travail en bas, alors si vous pouviez me raconter ça un autre jour

- Vous ne pourrez fuir éternellement votre destin ! proclama Trelawney.

- Sans blague Bon, si vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre "

Trelawney hocha la tête, puis déclara, toujours dans le registre mystique qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Rogue.

" Je désire que tous mes repas me soient apportés ici. Je ne désire pas troubler la paix de mon il intérieur dans le brouhaha de la salle commune. Et demain soir, je recevrais la visite d'un illustre visiteur qui conviendra de l'importance de mon art, aussi, je vous serais reconnaissante de l'introduire dans ma chambre dès qu'il se présentera. "

Rogue fit signe qu'il avait compris et s'eclipsa la plus rapidement possible. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui devait se taper les cinglés ?

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'il servait un énième firewhisky, Rogue eut la surprise de voir entrer Avery, qui s'installa à la dernière table de libre et lui fit signe d'approcher.

" Une bierraubeurre, commanda-t-il, etOh voilà qui est curieux, " ajouta-il en désignant la porte.

Albus Dumbledore venait d'entrer à son tour dans le pub. Le directeur fit du regard le tour de la salle, puis se dirigea vers Rogue.

" Excusez-moi, je cherche une dame du nom de Sybille Trelawney. Pourriez-vous par hasard m'indiquer où je puis la trouver ? "

Rogue cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'il pouvait. En quoi une vieille chouette comme Trelawney interressait-elle Dumbledore?

" Première étage, au fond du couloir. " grogna-t-il simplement.

Dumbledore le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier, sans un regard pour son frère qui s'affairait au comptoir.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qui est cette Trelawney ? " marmonna Avery avec avidité.

Le Mangemort était en disgrâce depuis l'affaire du vol de la liste, aussi, il recherchait fiévreusement tout renseignement susceptible de le faire remonter dans l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbre.

Même si Rogue doutait que la soi-disant voyante était de quelque importance dans la lutte contre Voldemort, il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

" C'est juste une vieille folle, à ta place, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus pour obtenir une promotion. "

Avery lui lança un coup d'il méprisant.

" Ton problème, Rogue, c'est que tu ne fais pas suffisamment fonctionner tes petites cellules grises : ne t'est-il donc pas venu à l'esprit que cette Trelawney était plus que ce qu'elle paraissait ? Non pas une voyante à deux noises, mais une adversaire puissante pour notre Maître ?

- Cela ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ", avoua Rogue avec sincérité.

Avery resta silencieux un moment, puis se leva si brusquement qu'il manqua de faire tomber sa chaise.

" Je vais écouter ce qu'ils se disent. " chuchota-t-il, en suivant le chemin emprunté par Dumbledore quelques instants auparavant.

Rogue croisa alors le regard légèrement inquiet d'Abelforth, qui, mine de rien, n'en avait pas perdu une miette. L'espion fut alors envahi d'un doute désagréable : et si pour une fois cet abruti d'Avery avait raison ? À son tour, il monta au première étage, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit.

À l'autre bout du couloir sombre, si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas Rogue approcher, Avery avait collé son oreille contre la lourde porte en bois.

Rogue n'hésita pas une seconde : " _Stupéfix !_ " lança-t-il en déguisant légèrement sa voix. Ainsi, Avery ne le soupçonnerait peut-être pas de l'avoir assommé.

Le Mangemort s'écroula bruyamment, et Rogue se précipita vers lui. Il pouvait toujours entendre parler dans la chambre, sans pour autant comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

Que devait-il faire d'Avery, à présent ? Si le morceau de conversation qu'il avait surpris était réellement important, il ne pouvait pas laisser le Mangemort s'en tirer à si bon compte. En même temps, Dumbledore apprécierait modérément qu'il égorge quelqu'un sous son nez, en particulier pour avoir écouté les prédictions vaseuses de Trelawney.

Rogue en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête d'un Dumbledore plutôt secoué.

" Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en voyant le corps inanimé d'Avery.

- Je l'ai stupéfixé alors qu'il écoutait votre conversation. "

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers la chambre.

" Pouvez-vous m'excuser un instant, Miss Trelawney ? "

Il sortit dans le couloir, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

"Il n'a pas dû tout entendre, avec de la chance. Autant le jeter dehors et le laisser partir. "

Rogue sursauta.

" C'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Si ce qu'il a entendu est important "

Dumbledore leva une main dans un geste appaisant.

" Peut-être est-ce justement ce dont nous avions besoin. "

Il avisa une petite fenêtre, l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'il dehors.

" Excellent. Ce tas de neige devrait amortir sa chute de façon adéquate. À présent Séverus je vous saurais gré de balancer cet importun, puis d'escorter Miss Trelawney et ses bagages à Poudlard sans perdre de temps. "

Rogue essaya de rassembler ses esprits.

" Au risque de vous paraître obtus, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. "

Dumbledore lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

" Tout s'éclaircira en temps et en heure. À présent, je dois me rendre au Ministère de toute urgence. Faites ce que je vous ai dit, et tout ira bien. "

Et il transplana dans un craquement, laissant Rogue interloqué.

Au cas où vous trouveriez bizarre que le barman soit le frère de Dumbledore, il semblerait que JKR elle même l'ait laissé enteendre il ya environ un mois


	12. La prophétie

****

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas acquis l'univers d'Harry Potter depuis le début de cette fic donc, toujours pareil, hélas pour mon compte en banque.

****

Rating : là non plus, pas de changements. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais changer un rating en cours de route, d'ailleurs : imaginez les pauvres petits qui commencent une histoire et doivent s arrêter au milieu, parce qu'elle n'est plus de leur âge. (Je vais me faire pleurer, là).

****

Severafan: et encore un chapitre ! On en est a plus de la moitié, là!

****

Chimgrid : contente que ça t'ait pluPour l'info sur Abelforth, JKR l'a dit dans un questions-réponses en août, au festival d'Edimbourg. C'est dans les news sur son site: .

****

Nelja : zut, ton compliment vient juste quand je livre le chapitre que je trouve le plus faible de tous, principalement parce qu'on y livre des infos que tout le monde sait déjà (nous, pas les persos.)Mais il est nécessaire, alors la suite sera mieux, promis.

****

Chapitre 12

La prophécie

Assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Franck et Alice Londubat dévisageaient James et Lily Potter.

" Alors à vous non plus, il n'a pas dit pourquoi il nous a fait venir ? " demanda Alice, son visage doux et rond brillant de curiosité.

Lily secoua la tête en silence, et James remonta ses lunettes d'un air un peu boudeur.

" Il ne m'en a même pas parlé à moi. "

Franck eut un petit sourire. Il connaissait James Potter depuis ses années d'études, ayant deux ans de plus que lui. Et il en avait gardé le souvenir d'une charmante tête-à-claques. Depuis que James avait eu ses ASPICs, Franck avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui pour le compte de l'ordre, et avait pu constater que la star de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait pris un peu de plombs dans la cervelle, ce qui n'était pas un mal. Néanmoins, en certaines occasions, il laissait échapper l'estime dans laquelle il se tenait.

Alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche pour lui faire sans doute remarquer qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait droit à un traîtement spécial, Dumbledore entra et s'assit à son bureau, son sourire paternel ne cachant pas entièrement son inquiétude.

" Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé à une heure aussi indue, mais il faut que je vous informe d'un événement important. "

Les quatre jeunes gens se lancèrent des coups d'il étonnés, puis reportèrent avec avidité leur regard sur le vieux directeur.

" Il y a quelques heures à peine, je me suis rendu à La Tête du Sanglier, afin de m'entretenir avec une candidate au poste de Divination "

James et Lily poussèrent tous deux un grognement.

" Je sais ce que vous pensez de cette matière, et votre opinion est certainement justifiée. Néanmoins, alors que notre entrevue touchait à sa fin, et non en faveur de notre divineresse, celle-ci est alors entrée en transe et a prononcé ce qui semble être une véritable prédiction. "

Lily avait toujours l'air dubitative, mais Franck connaissait le manque d'estime de Dumbledore pour les diseurs de bonne aventure. Si lui-même estimait que la femme avait eu une véritable illumination, le jeune auror ferait confiance à son jugement.

" Bref, continua le vieux sorcier. Selon sa prédiction, Celui capable de vaincre Voldemort naîtrait bientôt. Un enfant né à la fin juillet de cette année. "

James prit Lily par la main et la serra très fort.

" Vous voulez dire que notre enfant pourrait être celui dont il est question dans la prophetie ? demanda James, interloqué.

- Le vôtre ou celui de Franck et Alice. " confirma Dumbledore.

Lily n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincue.

" Nous ne sommes pas les seuls parents dont les enfants vont naître fin juillet, tout de même ! protesta-t-elle

- Mais vous avez tous echappé à Voldemort trois fois, et c'est une des conditions de la prophétie, expliqua le vieux directeur.

- Alors, qu'allons nous faire ?" demanda finalement Franck.

-------- Rogue n'avait cessé de retourner dans sa tête les événements des dernières heures, sans arriver à y trouver une quelconque logique, lorsqu'il ressenti à l'avant-bras une brulure caractéristique. Avec un juron, il transplana immédiatement.

Il atterrit dans une grande salle éclairée par de gigantesques candélabres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis sur un genre de trône et Avery pleurnichait à ses pieds, comme s'il se remettait d'un récent doloris. Debout à la droite de son maître, Lucius Malefoy eut un fin sourire en voyant apparaître l'espion.

" Ah, Severus ! fit Voldemort en plissant ses yeux rouges. Pourrais-tu nous faire un compte-rendu exact de la soirée, s'il te plait ? "

Rogue lui raconta tout, depuis l'arrivée d'Avery à la Tête du Sanglier jusqu'au transport des bagages de Trelawney à Poudlard, sauf son intervention lorsqu'il avait surpris Avery en train d'écouter aux portes.

Voldemort n'eut pas l'air satisfait.

" Et tu n'as pas été curieux, toi, de savoir ce que le vieux fou voulait à cette Trelawney ?

- Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait un rapport avec nousprotesta Rogue, sachant très bien que répondre était inutile.

- Alors un gamin né fin Juillet est censé me détruire, et par votre incompétence à tous deux, je n'en saurais pas davantage ? " siffla le mage noir.

Rogue essaya de cacher le choc que provoquait la nouvelle. _Un gamin né fin juillet Londubat allait avoir un fils Et Lily EvansPotter, aussi !_

" Approche, Severus. "

Rogue se traina au pied du trône et Voldemort saisit une poignée de ses cheveux gras pour le forcer à le fixer dans les yeux.

" Tu m'as habitué à mieux, Severus Ne te serais-tu pas montré volontairement incompétent, par hasard ? "

Rogue soutint le regard rouge en faisant appel à toutes ses facultés d'occlumens, lui laissant tout de même accès à certains souvenirs désagréables, mais sans interêt pour que le Mage noir n'ait pas l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Au bout d'une éternité, Voldemort le repoussa brutalement, l'envoyant s'écraser sur les fesses.

" Non, tu es juste incompétent, conclut-il. Et il y a un remède pour cela "

Rogue se recroquevilla immédiatement sur le sol, et le sortilège doloris ne tarda pas à le frapper. Le jeune homme se mit à hurler et à supplier vainement.

" Pitié, pitié, pitié ! Je ne recommencerai plus, je vous servirai bien ! "

Il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix des Maraudeurs ricaner :_Servilus !Servilus !_ et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de perdre complétement la raison lorsque Voldemort cessa de le torturer.

" Tu es averti, désormais. Lucius, raccompagne-le "

Rogue sentit le mangemort l'aider à se relever et le conduire le long de couloirs sombres

" Tu n'as pas été très habile, pou une fois. " déclara Malefoy d'une voix neutre.

Lors de leurs années à Poudlard, alors que Rogue hésitait encore à entrer au service de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy ne cachait pas son mépris et son dégoût pour son condisciple plus jeune. Mais depuis que Rogue avait accepté la Marque des Ténèbres, le riche Mangemort avait adopté l'attitude de son maître, c'est-à-dire qu'il le considérait comme un bon chien fidèle.

Rogue gémit.

" Je serais bientôt père. En Mai. Poursuivit le blond ;

- Ah, tiens ?

- Karkaroff sera son parrain.

- Quelle chance il a. "

Lucius sembla hésiter.

" J'ai d'abord pensé à toi, à vrai dire, mais tu comprends Un simple serveur de pub ne peut décemment être le parrain d'un Malefoy Tu n'es pas jaloux, j'espère.

- J'espère, moi, que ça ne se remarquera pas trop. " ricana Rogue.

Malefoy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte du manoir. Il relacha alors Rogue qui vacilla.

" Passe une bonne fin de soirée Ou de journée, vu l'heure. " dit-il seulement d'un ton sec.

Rogue descendit l'allée d'un pas mal assuré, encore agité de tremblements spasmodiques, emmitouflé dans sa vieille cape noire. Le discours de Molefoy sur sa future paternité avait failli le distraire de l'essentiel : comment Dumbledore avait-il pu laisser filer Avery après que le mangemort ait surpris une telle information ? D'accord, le vieil homme prennait tout le temps des décisions qui paraissaient incongrues aux autres et qui se révélaient ensuite parfaitement justifiées.

__

Mais il met Londubat et sa famille en danger Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend qu'ils attendent un enfant Dommage que le môme de Malefoy soit prévu pour Mai, ça aurait mis de l'ambiance, si c'était de lui que parlait la prophétie

Rogue se rabroua mentalement. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Evans aussi était en danger. Et cet imbécile de Potter, envers qui il avait une dette.

L'espion poussa un profond soupir. Dumbledore avait intérêt à savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Londubat, la seule personne au monde à avoir jamais dit qu'il le respectait.

Ayant enfin récupéré des effets du doloris, Rogue se sentit d'attaque pour transplaner et disparut pour Pré-au-Lard, l'esprit toujours en ébullition.


	13. Babysitting

****

Disclaimer : si Harry Potter m'appartenait, je suis certaine que vous en auriez entendus parler. Si c'est le cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est inquiétant.

****

Rating : toujours PG-13. Ben vouis, il n'y a toujours pas de scènes super gores ou olé-olé dans ce chapitre, désolée si ça en déçoit certains !

****

Chimgrid : ben ouais, je le sais bien qu'on n'apprend rien, mais les personnages, eux doivent bien apprendre quelque chose, si on veut qu'ils comprennent un peu ce qui leur arrive ! Mais c'est vrai que le chapitre 12, c'est pas non plus mon préféré. Heureusement, on va avancer un peu, maintenant

****

Soal : tout d'abord, merci de suivre mon histoire. Maintenant, où est-ce que je veux en venir ? Bon, déjà, ce n'est pas un yaoi, parce que j'aurais averti dans le résumé, histoire que ceux qui n'aiment pas ça puissent changer de chemin. Je ne me sens pas trop d'écrire des yaoi pour l'instant, mais si tu veux écrire des versions yaoi de mes fics, tu as ma bénédiction. Après, le but est un peu tout à la fois. Évidemment, c'est une histoire d'amitié, même si Rogue semble avoir un peu du mal à se rendre compte qu'il a au moins un ou deux amis. Ensuite, l'histoire est la manière dont j'interprète les années d'espion de Rogue, donc forcément, on a en arrière-plan ce qui va nous conduire à la série des Harry Potter que nous connaissons tous et apprécions tant. Enfin, une figure paternelle pour Neville : effectivement, même si dans les livres, on n'a pas trop cette impression. Mais voilà un scoop : quand cette fic sera terminée, il y aura plus ou moins, une suite, avec Neville donc. Par contre, pas de sauvetage des Londubats, hélas.

****

Ante : ouais, ne pas laisser une review pour chaque chapitre, je ne pardonne pas (lol). C'est vraiment pas grave, tu devais avoir des choses plus importantes en tête

****

Severafan : oui, je tiens mes délais parce que j'ai des chapitres d'avance (j'ai fini le 16). Pourvu que ça dure !

****

Chapitre 13

Baby-sitting

Août 1980

Depuis que les Londubat avaient pris connaissance de la prophétie, les défenses magiques autour de leur maison avaient triplé, même si jusqu'à présent, elles ne semblaient pas s'être avérées nécessaires. Si Franck en était ravi, le calme des Mangemorts l'inquiétait tout de même. Il savait, par contre, que les Potter n'avaient pas eu autant de chance : un mois environ avant la naissance du petit Harry, ils avaient dû quitter leur maison en catastrophe, poursuivis par une dizaine de Mangemorts. Cela avait malheureusement encore une fois confirmé qu'un traître sévissait dans l'entourage immédiat des jeunes parents.

Franck, depuis la naissance de son fils, avait parfois du mal à concilier les rôles d'Aurors, de membre de l'Ordre et de père de famille, bien que ce soit Alice qui s'occupait de Neville la plupart du temps, n'ayant d'ailleurs pas quitté la maison depuis sa naissance sur ordre de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre ce que devait ressentir Rogue, à la fois serveur à la Tête du Sanglier, Mangemort et espion.

Alice, de son côté, était ravie de son rôle de mère, et il était même difficile pour son mari de prendre Neville dans les bras tellement elle l'accaparait. Cependant, rester seule pendant que son mari travaillait finissait tout de même par l'ennuyer. Aussi, Dumbledore lui avait-il promis de lui envoyer de la compagnie afin de la distraire un peu.

La compagnie en question, ce matin-là, s'avéra être Severus Rogue, un vieux sac en toile bourré à craquer sur le dos et l'air maussade.

"Bonjour", fit-il d'une voix sépulcrale.

Alice, qui ne semblait jamais dérangée par son humeur sombre, le fit entrer avec son habituel sourire doux.

"Severus ! Je suis absolument ravie de te voir !"

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec méfiance, comme s'il la soupçonnait de faire de l'ironie, mais l'air sincère d'Alice ne semblait pas feint. Elle était vraiment ravie de le voir. C'était sans doute la seule personne au monde à pouvoir prétendre cela. Même sa propre mère paraissait lui faire la tête (si l'on pouvait dire) depuis sa dernière visite, lorsqu'il avait évoqué un futur déménagement.

"Et qu'apportes-tu de beau ? demanda-elle en désignant le sac

- Des livres, au cas où tu t'ennuirais, grogna Rogue. Et pas des torchons moldus, hein, de la _littérature._"

Alice sourit. Bien qu'il ait prétendu le contraire, elle savait qu'il avait adoré _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_. Sa profonde gentillesse donnait souvent l'impression aux gens qu'elle était un peu idiote, mais il n'en était rien, et cela lui avait d'ailleurs servi plusieurs fois.

La jeune femme conduisit Rogue jusqu'à la chambre et lui fit signe de poser les livres sur le bureau.

"Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Neville, je crois ?" demanda-t-elle en lui désignant le berceau.

Rogue ne fit même pas semblant d'être curieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'extasiait ainsi sur les bébés ? Des créatures inintéressantes, qui se transformaient ensuite en enfants cruels et sans pitié pour ceux qui ne leur ressemblaient pas, puis devenaient des adolescents décérébrés. Parfois, un miracle se produisait et l'un d'eux devenait un adulte décent.

" Vous l'avez appelé _Neville _?fit enfin Rogue, conscient qu'on attendait un commentaire de sa part. Mais c'est hideux !"

Alice eut un petit sourire et prit son fils dans ses bras. Rogue le trouva absolument semblable à tous les autres bébés qu'il lui avait été donné de voir au cours de son existence. Difficile de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse le considerer comme un danger sérieux pour son règne. Il avait également du mal à croire que lui-même ait pu ressembler à cela. Mais avec des parents comme Franck et Alice, Neville aurait une existence totalement opposée à la sienne. Rogue essaya d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait été élevé par les Londubat et non ses propres parents, mais la vision mentale du jeune couple en train de le cajôler était tellement incongrue qu'il se chercha vite un autre sujet de réflexion.

" Tu veux le tenir ? " proposa Alice.

Le jeune homme resta un instant interloqué. Elle lui proposait à lui de tenir son fils dans ses bras ? Elle était prête à lui confier une créature sans défense tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il était et de quoi il était capable ?

" Non merci, sans façon, grogna-t-il finalement. Si c'est pour qu'il me vomisse dessus, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine."

Alice berça un instant Neville, qui bavochait tranquillement dans son sommeil, avant de le reposer et d'examiner les livres que Rogue avait apportés. Ils étaient pour la plupart d'occasions et sérieusement abimés, mais les titres paraissaient intéressants. Elle avait commencé l'un d'eux lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, _Elijah Graendil, hors-la-loi_, mais ses parents le lui avaient confisqué étant donné le sujet, les prétendues mémoires d'un sorcier de l'Allée des Embrumes, ce qu'elle avait beaucoup regretté à l'époque, car le livre était passionnant et ne devait pas seulement sa célébrité à son sujet scandaleux, mais aussi à ses qualités littéraires.

" Et qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-elle tout en lisant le résumé des _Mémoires d'un sorcier de la Flibuste_ par Ethelberth d'Ascoyne.

- Les Potter ont encore dû déménager. C'était à un cheveu, encore une fois."

Alice lui jeta un regard attéré.

"Et seuls Peter, Sirius et Rémus, sans parler de Dumbledore, savaient où les trouver? "

Rogue hôcha sombrement la tête.

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire, soupira la jeune mère. Je ne peux même pas voir lequel serait capable d'une telle chose.

- Pour moi, ils en sont tous parfaitement capables, rétorqua Rogue, d'une voix soudain plus aggressive. Mais si je devais en choisir un, je parierais sur Black sans hésiter."

Alice lui jeta un coup d'il surpris.

"Sirius ? Il est toujours si charmant

- Ah oui, très bien, bravo ! s'emporta Rogue sans prendre garde à l'air choqué d'Alice. _Il est charmant_ ! Alors il suffit de faire de grands sourires, d'être _drôle_ et tout de suite, vous êtes au-dessus de tous soupçons !

- Severus, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver

- Non, bbien sûr, hurla Rogue, dont le visage blâfard était devenu rouge de colère, et qui pour une fois semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et de sa diction. Non, rien de ce que je ppeux dire n'a d'importance, de ttoutes façons, parce que moi, je ne suis pas _charmant _! Personne ne me crcroit jjamais tout ça parce que je ne fais pas de jjolis sourires et des plaisanteries à tout bout de champs !"

Neville, apeuré par les vociférations de Rogue, se mit à son tour à hurler, et Alice le prit immédiatement et essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer, sans quitter Rogue du regard.

" Vvous êtes tous tellement stupides continuait Rogue

- BRAAAAAAH ! braillait le bébé, indifférent aux efforts de sa mère.

- Vous croyez tous que si quelqu'un EST AIMABLE, IL VOUS VEUT FORCÉMENT DU BIEN ET VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LE FAIRE TAIRE, VOTRE GNIARD ?"

Rogue s'arrêta de hurler, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas surpasser Neville question volume sonore. Il se contenta donc de fixer Alice en reprennant son souffle. La jeune femme le dévisageait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

" Évidemment, elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'un cinglé pique sa crise, même si on a dû déjà lui dire quel taré j'étais." pensa Rogue avec accablement.

Encore une fois, il avait perdu le strict contrôle de ses nerfs, qu'il s'était fait un devoir de garder quoiqu'il arrive, et une des rares personnes qui avait de la considération pour lui devait à présent souhaiter ne plus jamais le revoir. D'autant que la jeune femme allait sans doute tout raconter à Londubat lorsqu'il reviendrait du travail. Avec un soupir accablé, il tourna les talons, indifférent au fait que les hurlements de Neville avaient enfin cessé.

"On se demande à quoi pensait Dumbledore quand il a décidé que je devrais vous rendre visite. Comme si on pouvait passer une bonne journée en ma compagnie." marmonna l'espion en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Alice essaya de le rattraper, mais, encombrée par son fils qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, elle ne fut pas assez rapide, et avant qu'elle ait pu dire à Rogue ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle était désolée si elle avait dit quelque chose qui lui avait fait de la peine et qu'elle apprécierait vraiment qu'il reste encore un moment, le jeune homme avait pris la fuite.


	14. La bibliothèque de Cassian Fudge

****

Disclaimer et rating: idem

****

Lily la Tigresse : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

****

Chimgrid : difficile de parler de Sirius sans que Rogue pète un cable ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Je n'ai pas encore pu lire ta fic, désolée.

****

Soal : c'est vrai qu'au début, ça aurait facilement pu tourner au slash. Ce que tu dis sur Rogue qui cherche des parents est intéressant. En fait, dans les livres, en plus du reste, j'ai l'impression que Rogue est jaloux de Harry à cause de l'attitude paternel de Dumby envers lui, donc peut-être qu'il y a vraiment de ça. Pour la fic avec Neville, il faudra beaucoup de patience, elle n'est pas prête d'arriver (mais j'ai en gros l'histoire). Par contre, elle sera plus branchée aventure/ fantasy.

****

Ante : ouais, ça c'est du pétage de plomb. Il en fallait au moins un !

****

Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Espérons que tu trouves la suite à la hauteur.

****

Severafan : tu as de la chance, j'ai écris pas mal de chapitres à l'avance parce qu'à partir de mardi, je suis overbookée ! Donc, je poste pas mal en ce moment.

****

Nelja : tes reviews sont toujours super détaillées c'est super. Bon, alors ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup. Pourvu que tu sois du même avis.

****

Chapitre 14

La bibliothèque de Cassian Fudge

Février 1981

"Tu en as encore pour longtemps?" s'impatienta Evan Rosier, dessous son masque de Mangemort, tandis que Rogue essayait de faire sauter le cadenas magique d'un lourd portail en fer forgé.

L'espion poussa un sifflement agacé, comme le dernier sortilège qu'il connaissait se révélait encore une fois innefficace.

"Je vais devoir utiliser la poudre explosive. En espérant qu'on ne va pas voir les voisins rappliquer." grogna-t-il finalement.

Rosier laissa echapper un reniflement méprisant.

"C'est la seule habitation du coin. Et Ashley a été formel : elle n'est pas gardée lorsque Fudge est absent. Il pense que son cadenas et les protections anti-transplanages suffisent.

- Et il est où, d'ailleurs, Wilkes, marmonna Rogue en saupoudrant le cadenas d'une matière rouille. Il n'était pas sensé nous accompagnier ?

- Il vient sur son nouveau balai. Une merveille parait-il. Il devait d'abord le chercher au Chemin de Traverse avant de passer ici.

- Bravo, voilà un grand sens des priorités. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant ? ricana Rogue en rangeant soigneusement le sachet de poudre dans son vieux sac en toile.

- Non. Et ne t'avise pas de cafter pour te faire mieux voir après ta bourde de l'an dernier."

Rogue se mordit la lèvre. Il était en disgrâce depuis que Trelawney avait proféré son présage, et le fait que la potion "anti-Sang-de-Bourbes" n'ait pas avancé d'un iota n'arrangeait pas ses relations avec son "Maître".

"Bon. Pousse-toi un peu."

Rosier s'apprêta à lui dire de montrer un petit peu plus de respect envers un sorcier d'un milieu social supérieur, puis comprit qu'il valait mieux obéir lorsque Rogue enflamma la poudre et se recula précipitemment. Il y eu une forte détonnation et un nuage de fumée âcre s'éleva. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, le cadenas était à terre, et Ashley Wilkes venait d'atterir devant le portail ouvert, à califourchon sur un balai haut-de-gamme.

"Merci de m'accueillir par un si beau feu d'artifice, plaisanta-t-il gaiement. On est tous là ? Eh bien, autant se mettre au travail, alors !"

Rogue envisagea un instant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude, puis secoua la tête. Après tout, tant mieux pour lui si Wilkes se montrait aussi peu zélé.

Les trois hommes s'engagèrent dans le parc qui menait au manoir de Cassian Fudge. Ce dernier était un riche collectionneur, dont le frère, Cornélius, occupait un poste important au Ministère. Cassian, de son côté, semblait dépourvu de toute ambition politique, son seul but dans la vie étant d'entasser des livres rares dans sa gigantesque bibliothèque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ayant récemment appris qu'il possédait un exemplaire unique de _La Convocation des Démons majeurs, ou lâcher le chaos sur le monde_, avait profité d'une absence du bibliophile excentrique pour envoyer ses serviteurs subtiliser discrètement l'ouvrage.

Rogue s'était empressé de mettre Dumbledore au courant, mais celui-ci s'était contenté de lui dire de se conformer aux ordres de Voldemort et de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Ouvrir la porte de derrière de la luxueuse demeure demanda encore un peu de temps à Rogue, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les commentaires oiseux de ses deux compagnons. Lorsque la serrure sauta enfin, Rosier sortit de sa poche un parchemin.

"D'après ce plan, la bibliothèque est au premier étage. Suivez-moi en silence."

Boum.

"Rogue, fais attention, crétin !

- C'est Wilkes qui s'est pris les pieds dans son balai. Il ne peut plus s'en séparer, ou quoi ?

- La ferme"

Marcher dans les couloirs d'une maison aussi vaste sans autre éclairage que le bout de sa baguette n'avait rien de très rassurant. Aussi, Rogue fut soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans la grande bibliothèque.

"C'est gigantesque, souffla Wilkes, qui tenait toujours son balai à la main. Par où diable commencer ?"

Rogue s'approcha d'un rayonnage.

"Ils ont l'air d'être rangé de façon plutôt méthodique. Voyons s'il y a un coin magie noire ou démonologie."

Les trois cambrioleurs mirent néanmoins plus d'une demi-heure avant que Rosier ne déniche l'ouvrage recherché.

"C'est bon, filons," marmonna-t-il en le lançant à Rogue, qui le rattrappa à la volée.

Mais alors qu'ils retraversaient le parc en sens inverse, trois silhouettes sortirent d'un bosquet attenant.

"Plus un geste !" lança une voix bourrue.

Aussitôt, Rogue, Rosier et Wilkes sortirent leur baguette, lancèrent un sort au hasard et prirent chacun la fuite, dans une direction différente. Un éclair rouge frôla l'épaule de Rogue, qui continua de courir comme un dératé. Alors qu'il avait presque atteint la haie délimitant le parc, Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes devenir toutes molles et s'écroula dans un fossé, sa baguette et le livre lui échappant des mains.

"Alors, mon gaillard, tu pensais t'enfuir aussi facilement ?"

Celui qui pointait sa baguette sur lui était un homme plus tout jeune avec une jambe de bois, mais quelque chose sur son visage couturé de cicatrices averti Rogue de ne pas le prendre à la légère.

"Je n'ai rien fait de mal, protesta-t-il sans conviction.

- Ne prends pas le vieux Maugrey pour un imbécile," rétorqua l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Rogue essaya vainement de se relever, mais ses jambes ne répondaient toujours pas. Maugrey Il le connaissait de réputationCette fois, son compte était bon: soit il finissait ses jours à Azkaban, soit Dumbledore prenait sa défense, mettant ainsi fin à sa carrière d'espion. Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, l'Auror lui arracha son masque et le dévisagea.

"Voilà un visage qui me dit quelque choseTon nom ?!"

Rogue ne répondit pas cherchant des yeux une échappatoire.

"Ton nom ! rugit l'Auror.

- Severus Rogue."marmonna ce dernier, sachant qu'il était inutile de tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

Maugrey émit un grognement.

"J'en étais sûr. J'en ai coffré, des membres de ta famille. J'aurais du savoir qu'on est jamais complètement débarrassé de la vermine

- Alastor !"

Le cur de Rogue fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore et Franck Londubat arriver au pas de course. Le jeune Auror semblait avoir l'arcade sourcillière fendue.

"J'en ai eu un, Albus, fit Maugrey avec une sombre satisfaction.

- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, Alastor, mais notre espion. Pas de mal, Severus ?

- Je ne peux plus bouger les jambes", geignit le jeune homme.

Franck prononça un contre-sort et Rogue se releva tant bien que mal. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore tentait de dissiper les soupçons de Maugrey à son égard.

"C'est lui qui m'a prévenu que le livre allait être volé. Est-ce celui que je vois par terre, Severus ?"

Lorsque l'espion hocha la tête, Dumbledore le ramassa.

" Il sera en sécurité avec moi. Bien. Il semblerait qu'un des Mangemorts nous ait malheureusement échappé. Quant à l'autre"

Dumbledore s'interrompit, soudain grave. Ce fut Franck qui continua, mal à l'aise :

" Il s'est envolé sur un balai. Je lui ai lancé un sort et il est tombé dans le bosquet là-bas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ralentir sa chuteIl doit être mort

- C'était Ashley Wilkes", marmonna simplement Rogue.

Maugrey ne semblait pas satisfait.

"Et s'il s'en est sorti ?

- Cela m'étonnerait, mais il vaudrait mieux vérifier, approuva Dumbledore. Severus, voulez-vous vous en charger ? Nous avons quant à nous à faire au quartier général de l'Ordre."

Dumbledore donna un petit salut de la tête à son espion et tourna les talons. Londubat l'imita, l'air un peu morose. Rogue se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un, accidentellement ou non. Maugrey les suivit à son tour, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'il soupçonneux à Rogue. Celui-ci ne se sentit pas rassuré.

Lorsque les trois hommes eurent dépassé la grille et transplané, Rogue se dirigea vers le bosquet indiqué par l'Auror, tout en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas averti à l'avance de son intervention. Ne lui faisait-il donc pas encore entièrement confiance ?

Alors que Rogue retournait ces pensées dans sa tête, Rosier surgit d'un buisson, l'air hagard.

"Ils sont partis ? chuchota-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

- Oui Je les ai entendus dire que Wilkes était tombé là-bas. Je vais le chercher.

- À quoi bon ? Il est mort. En plus, les Aurors pourraient revenir."

Rogue ricana :

"Je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami. Et tu préfères prendre la fuite même une fois le danger passé plutôt que de voir s'il ne reste pas une chance de lui venir en aide ?"

Rosier explosa littéralement.

"Ferme-la ! Oui, c'était mon meilleur ami ! Je l'ai vu tomber et il n'a pas pu s'en sortir ! À quoi ça servirait, que j'aille le voir tout écrabouillé par terre ? À quoi ça servirait que je me souvienne toujours de lui comme d'un cadavre en bouillie, après tout les souvenirs des moments formidables qu'on a passé ensemble ? Et à quoi ça sert, que je cherche à t'expliquer cela ? Comme si tu pourrais le comprendre, alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'avoir un ami signifie ?"

Rosier s'arrêta, le souffle court et dévisagea un instant Rogue, prêt à le frapper si ce dernier s'avisait de ricaner encore. Mais celui-ci n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.

" Fais comme tu veux, dit-il seulement. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra sans doute être assuré qu'il a vraiment perdu un serviteur. Je m'en occuperais, si tu ne te sens vraiment pas la force de venir."

Rosier resta silencieux un instant, puis lui lança un regard curieusement reconnaissant.

"Merci", murmura-t-il avant de partir à son tour, laissant Rogue à sa besogne.

L'espion mit un moment à trouver où Wilkes avait atterri. Ce dernier n'était pas encore mort, mais à voir les angles bizarres que formaient ses membres et la flaque de sang dans laquelle il baignait, il n'en aurait sans doute plus pour longtemps.

"Ton ami est parti."lui annonça Rogue, sans se soucier de savoir si Wilkes pouvait encore le comprendre.

Rogue s'assit à côté de lui et continua de parler sans regarder son ancien camarade de classe mourant.

" Tu ne fais plus trop ton malin, maintenant ? On ne peut pas dire que tu en ais fais un usage formidable, de ton superbe balai. L'héritier de la maison des WikesQue va dire ton père de la mort de son fils unique ? Il est trop vieux pour avoir encore des enfants, hein ? Encore une de ces glorieuses familles de Sang Pur qui disparaîtPas vraiment ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avais promis. Et moi, Servilus, le cafard de l'Allée des Embrumes, je suis toujours dans la nature. Tu ne te doutais pas que ça finierait comme ça, j'imagine ?"

Rogue se tourna vers Wilkes, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Le Mangemort était raide, fixant les arbres de ses yeux sans vie. Avec un soupir, Rogue les lui referma avant de s'en aller, le dernier à quitter le domaine de Cassian Fudge.


	15. Halloween chez les Croupton

**Disclaimer et rating : **idem

**Bunny** je sais, c'est court, mais que veux-tu, je n'arrive pas à faire de gros chapitres, j'aime bien des petits chapitres avec un thème. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère en lire des longs, moi aussi !

**Nelja**c'est vrai que Maugrey n'est pas vraiment vieux, mais c'est dur de dire l'âge de quelqu'un dont le visage est couturé de cicatrices. Et si il se qualifie lui-même de vieux, c'est un peu comme dans les livres où les persos disent parfois « le vieux Rogue », alors que d'après JKR, il n'a pas quarante ans.

**Lily la Tigresse :** merci de reviewer, voici déjà la suite !

**Severafan** quel enthousiasme ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

**Drago**** Malefoy :** je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas plus de reviews, peut-être que les gens ne pensent pas qu'on puisse raconter quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de Franck Londubat ? Mais plus de 60 reviews, c'est quand mêm pas mal !

**Chapitre 15**

**Halloween chez les Croupton**

**31 Octobre 1981**

"Mr et Mrs Londubat!" annonça d'une voix stridente une elfe de maison au nez en forme de tomate alors que Franck, Alice à son bras, entrait dans la grande salle de réception de _Stern Mansion_, la demeure ancestrale des Crouptons.

Aussitôt, une jolie petite femme mince élégamment vêtue s'approcha d'eux, une coupe de champagne à la main.

"Franck, Alice ! Nous désespérions de vous voir jamais arriver ! Nous étions sur le point de passer à table ! "

Franck eut un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de Mrs Croupton.

" Je crains que ce ne soit entièrement ma faute. J'ai été retenu au Ministère plus longtemps que prévu.

- Ah, les hommes qui ne pensent qu'à leur travail ! s'exclama Mrs Croupton d'un ton enjoué, mais sans que ses yeux ne dissimulent complètement une certaine tristesse. Où est Bartémius à propos ? Je reviens tout de suite ! "

Mrs Croupton s'eclipsa vers le buffet au fond de la salle. Alice salua de la main une femme en grande conversation avec Cornélius Fudge. C'était la première fois que le couple était invité à la réception annuelle des Crouptons pour Halloween et même s'ils connaissaient la plupart des gens présents, ils étaient légèrement intimidés.

Mrs Croupton revint bientôt, suivie de son mari, un homme de haute taille à l'air strict et autoritaire, qui salua sèchement les Londubat avant de se diriger vers la salle-à-manger.

" J'espère que vous apprécierez le repas, les elfes de maison se sont surpassés," fit Mrs Londubat avec un sourire d'excuse.

Franck se retrouva à table, encadré par Cornelius Fudge et une petite femme aux cheveux courts et aux yeux globuleux qui lui fit penser à un crapaud. En face de lui, Alice conversait avec Augustus Rookwood, une Langue-de-Plomb, tandis qu'à sa gauche le fils Croupton, un jeune homme aux traits fins, semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

Le repas se déroulait, les conversations s'enchaînant assez platement. Fudge pontifiait et Franck était sûr qu'à part Croupton, personne ne se donnait la peine de l'écouter. La femme à sa gauche finit par engager la conversation avec lui.

" Vous êtes Auror, je crois, Mr Londubat?"

Franck confirma l'information et la femme se baissa vers lui avec un air de conspirateur.

"Je me nomme Dolores Ombrage, secrétaire du Département de la Justice magique…Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur un point ? J'ai cru remarquer, mais ce n'est sans doute qu'une impression, que tous les Aurors ne paraissaient pas avoir une totale allégence au Ministère…

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Franck, les sourcils froncés. Insinuez-vous que certains d'entre eux seraient des Mangemorts ?"

- Bien sûr que non! fit Ombrage avec un petit rire que Franck jugea profondément déplaisant. Seulement que _certains_ pourraient rendre compte à une tierce personne avant le Ministère."

L'Auror la dévisagea. Parlait-elle de Dumbledore ? En quoi ce qu'il faisait pouvait-il la déranger ?

"Je n'ai rien remarqué de tel", répliqua-t-il simplement.

La femme parut plutôt déçue et se tourna vers son autre voisin, qui eut soudain l'air sur ses gardes.

"Et que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?" demandait Alice au fils Croupton.

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu répondre, son père lança d'une voix forte :

"Il a échoué à l'examen d'entrée de la formation d' Aurors. Je dois dire que c'est une grande déception pour nous tous. J'attendais mieux de lui."

Un silence géné s'abattit sur la table.Mrs Croupton paraissait horriblement mal à l'aise. Croupton Junior semblait au bord des larmes.

" La sélection est très dure," dit Franck pour le consoler.

Cela n'attendrit pas Mr Croupton.

" Il avait tous les moyens pour réussir. Merlin sait le mal que je me suis donné pour qu'il parvienne à quelque chose et voilà comment il me remercie."

Les yeux de son fils lancèrent des éclairs et Franck se sentit profondément désolé pour lui. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre sa défense, la porte de la salle-à-manger s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un elfe de maison à l'air surexité.

"Que signifie ceci ?" s'exclama le maître de maison, outré.

L'elfe lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Croupton sortit en trombe de la pièce, laissant ses invités spéculer sur cet événement innattendu.

Il ne revint que vingt minutes plus tard, l'air à la fois grave et un peu perdu.

"Mesdames et messieurs, commença-t-il solennellement, il semblerait…Il est entout cas vérifié, qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, Vous-Savez-Qui a attaqué la demeure des Potter…"

Des exclamations d'horreur saluèrent cette information. Alice se prit la tête dans les mains.

" Malheureusement, James et Lily Potter n'ont pas survécu, mais leur fils…Visiblement Vous-savez-qui a tenté de le tuer aussi, et son sortilège s'est retourné contre lui."

Rookwood ouvrit des yeux immenses.

" Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ?

- Tout au moins, il a disparu." Confirma Croupton.

Tous les convives, sous le choc, se mirent à causer à qui-mieux-mieux, cherchant une explication à cet incroyable événement.

Seuls Rookwood et le jeune Croupton ne participaient pas à la conversation. Très pales, ils semblaient complètement sonnés.

Franck prit Alice dans ses bras et tous deux restèrent sans rien dire, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas quoi dire. Des sentiments contradictoires se percutaient dans leur tête : tristesse pour les Potter, joie que Voldemort ait enfin disparu, anxiété à l'idée que celui-ci ne soit pas réellement détruit et soulagement que leur Neville ne soit pas l'enfant de la prophécie, qu'il ne serait jamais concerné par toute cette histoire et pourrait vivre en paix, comme n'importe quel garçon.

"Je dois me rendre au Ministère déclara abruptement Croupton. Je vous conseille à tous de rentrer chez vous et de ne rien ébruiter avant que l'information ne soit officielle."

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie en discutant avec animation, Franck eut la certitude que dans moins d'une heure, tout le monde sorcier serait au courant, voir même le monde moldu…


	16. Passage par Azkaban

****

Disclaimer et rating : Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais pourquoi, pourquoiPourquoi?!

****

Lily la tigresse : en ce moment, je poste plutôt vite, mais pour le prochain, pas sur. Alors profite bien de ce chapitre là!

****

Drago Malefoy : et oui, on se rapproche d'une fin tragique Il devrait y avoir 20 chapitres en tout

****

Severafan : voilà le chapitre 16, accroche-toi au cocotier !

****

Bunny : désolée de t'avoir déprimé, hélas, je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre te remonte beaucoup le moral

****

Soal : vous êtes plusieurs à voir la fin arriver. En effet, les temps sont proches Prépare les mouchoirs!

****

Chimgrid : j'essaie d'être cohérente au maximum avec ce qui se passe dans les livres, alors tant mieux si ça te plait.

****

Chapitre 16

Passage par Azkaban

Peu de temps avant que Croupton ne soit dérangé au milieu de son repas par l'annonce de la chute de Voldemort, Rogue venait de finir sa journée à La Tête du Sanglier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher, une douleur fulgurante traversa son avant-bras gauche. Le jeune homme retroussa aussitôt sa manche, pensant trouver sa Marque noircie, comme elle l'était toujours lorsque son "Maître" venait de le convoquer. À sa grande surprise, il constata qu'au contraire, elle semblait pâlir et s'effacer à vue d'il.

" Comment est-ce possible ? Elle était sensée rester gravée à jamais, à moins"

Rogue n'osa pas formuler sa pensée à haute voix. Voldemort ne pouvait pas mourir Celui capable de le vaincre, que ce soit le fils Potter ou le fils Londubat, n'était pas encore de taille à détruire un mage noir aussi puissant. Et pourtant, la Marque se résorbait bel et bien sous ses yeux, jusqu'à disparaître totalementOu en tout cas devenir invisible. Rogue ne pouvait dire si c'était parce qu'il l'avait porté depuis cinq ans ou si son impression était fondée, mais il lui semblait que sa marque était toujours là, dans sa peau, et qu'elle pourrait redevenir visible à tout instant. Alors peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était effectivement pas mortMais quoi qu'il en soit, il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Rogue resta éveillé le reste de la nuit. Il avait tenté de contacter Dumbledore, mais celui-ci était injoignable. L'espion en déduisit que le vieux sorcier s'était déjà aperçu qu'il y avait du nouveau, et devait être très occupé. Alors que l'aube se levait, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout n'était pas enfin terminé. Étaient-ils tous enfin en sécurité ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un faux espoir ?

On frappa à la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Abelforth, Rogue ouvrit la porteEt se retrouva face à Dawlish et un autre Auror qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

" Vous êtes bien Severus Uriah Rufus Rogue ? demanda l'Auror inconnu.

- En effet." confirma Rogue, non sans inquiétude.

Le souvenir de sa précédente rencontre avec Dawlish, même s'il datait à présent de quelques années, lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant.

" Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, continua l'Auror. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire de difficultés."

Il tendit à Rogue un portoloin que celui-ci toucha, pensant que comme la dernière fois, il se retrouverait au Ministère de la magie.

Dès son arrivée, alors que lui et les deux Aurors se relevaient de leur atterrissage, Rogue sentit une horrible sensation de froid et de désespoir l'envahir. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit qu'un immense hall de marbre noir, que traversaient quelques hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées. Même s'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, Rogue n'eut aucun mal à comprendre où il avait atteri : la prison d'Azkaban, le cauchemar de tous les sorciers.

" Je suis innocent, protesta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer sans procès !"

Les deux Aurors en face de lui ne semblaient pas non plus dans leur assiette, mais Dawlish fit quand même signe à deux détraqueurs d'approcher.

" Vous l'aurez votre procès, c'est une simple mesure de sécurité. Rassurez-vous, vous serez au bloc 3, ce n'est pas comme dans le quartier à haute sécurité, il n'y a qu'un détraqueur tous les trois mètres carré" expliqua l'autre Auror.

Les mains glacées des Détraqueurs se refermèrent sur les poignets de Rogue et l'entraînaèrent hors du hall. Le jeune homme essaya vainement de se débattre, tout en gémissant, son esprit envahi par ses plus horribles souvenirs. Il s'évanouit avant même de parvenir à sa cellule.

Rogue avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il était à Azkaban depuis un jour ou un an, ça lui semblait du pareil au même. Il lui avait semblé qu'à un moment donné, Dawlish avait pointé sa figure derrière la petite grille à hauteur de visage et s'était moqué de lui, mais c'était peut-être un effet de son imagination. Peut-être était-il déjà fou Combien de temps son père avait-il tenu le coup, quand on l'avait emprisonné ?

On frappa à la porte, mais Rogue ne releva pas même la tête, et resta recroquevillé dans son coin.

"Allez-vous en ! gémit-il. Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, alors pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas de vous moquer de moi?

- Severus, c'est moi, Franck !

- Laissez-moi tranquille

- Severus, c'est important."

Rogue releva enfin la tête, et vit le visage honnête de Londubat qui le regardait d'un air horrifié. L'espion se leva et se précipita sur la porte en pleurant.

" Franck ! Tu es venu me sortir d'ici ? Je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas."

Franck resta un moment sans rien dire. Il ressentait lui-même le pouvoir des Détraqueurs, mais pour que Rogue réagisse ainsi après seulement deux jours, il fallait vraiment que ces créatures aient un effet terrible sur lui. Dawlish l'avait pourtant averti qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un craquer si vite.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore s'occupe de te sortir de là. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je suis juste venu te dire de tenir bon. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours."

Mais Rogue ne sembla pas réconforté par ces paroles.

"Tu n'es pas venu pour me faire sortir ? Je ne peux pas rester un jour de plus ! Ils sont horribles, je sens que je deviens complètement dingue, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils me mettent dans la tête !"

Franck n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

" Écoute, je dois partir. Alors je t'en supplie, ne t'inquiète pas"

Rogue s'éloigna soudain de la porte et retourna dans le coin le plus éloigné de sa cellule.

"Vas-t'en ! Tu fais juste semblant de m'aider, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, mais tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite"

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en sanglotant de plus belle. Franck quitta la prison comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, souhaitant de tout son cur que Dumbledore se presse de faire liberer le jeune homme.

Une période de temps indéfinissable passa encore, quand Rogue, qui n'avait ni mangé, ni seulement bougé depuis la visite de Franck, entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Relevant lentement la tête, il vit une haute silhouette sombre se profiler dans la lumière du couloir. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un Détraqueur venu lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes, il se recroquevilla encore davantage en tremblant.

"Là, entendit-il dire. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Votre cas a été éclairci, vous êtes libre, maintenant."

Rogue sentit qu'on le soulevait du sol. Trop affaibli pour réagir, il laissa la personne l'arracher à sa geôle et le conduire jusqu'à l'air libre. À chaque pas que faisait son sauveur, il se sentait un peu plus vivant, sans pour autant trouver la force de tourner la tête vers l'homme qui le portait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible, pas même après que son père l'ait battu comme plâtre. Il ne tarda pas à tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque l'espion se réveilla, il se trouvait dans sa chambre à la Tête du Sanglier, Dumbledore à son chevet, une pile de toasts encore chauds sur la table de nuit. Le directeur de Poudlard lui en tendit un en souriant.

"Vous avez bien besoin de vous remplumer, Severus."

Rogue prit le toast et le machonna lentement, tout en interrogeant Dumbledore du regard. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question.

"Vous devez vous demander ce qui a pu se passer depuis votre arrestation ?"

Et Dumbledore lui raconta tout : la trahison de Black, la mort des Potter, et la chute de Voldemort, l'adoption du petit Harry, maintenant héros national (Rogue poussa un grognement), par son oncle et sa tante, et la chasse aux Mangemorts.

"La plupart ont retourné leur veste, fit Dumbledore avec une certaine amertume. Tous ceux faisant partie d'une famille puissante, Malefoy, les Lestranges, Avery Ils n'ont eu aucun mal à s'en sortir. Seul le jeune Rosier a eu le courage de ses opinions, on pourra au moins lui accorder cela Alastor a été obligé de le tuer."

Rogue n'aurait en effet jamais pensé que Rosier avait suffisamment de tripes pour défier Maugrey. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps à plaindre son ancien condisciple. Après tout, il ne faisait que récolter ce qu'il avait semé. La nouvelle de la trahison de Black ne le surprit pas tant que cela. Ainsi, c'était à lui de vivre à Azkaban Quelle pensée réconfortante Mais la mort des Potter Jamais il ne pourrait rembourser sa dette vis-à-vis de James. Et Lily, qui avait affirmé qu'ils pouvaient être amis, elle aussi était morte Mais ce n'était pas tout.

"Vous avez éclairci mon cas auprès du Ministère Alors tout le monde sait que j'ai été votre espion. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme vous le pensez, peut revenir un jourVous n'aurez plus d'espion ?"

Dumbledore soupira.

"Ce sera très risqué, mais je dois vous le demander. Faites croire que vous m'avez dupé, gardez contact avec les Mangemorts en liberté. Alors peut-être pourrez vous récuperer votre rang auprès de Voldemort."

Rogue eut un frisson en entendant le nom du mage noir.

"Je sais que ce sera risqué, mais il le faut. Il est possible qu'il ne revienne pas de votre vivant, mais si jamaisNous devons être prêts à toute éventualité."

Rogue hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris.

" J'ai également une autre proposition à vous faire" reprit Dumbledore.

A suivre... 


	17. Un homme respectable

**Disclaimer et rating : **toujours pareil.

**Lily la tigresse : **encore un nouveau chapitre ! Mais on s'approche de plus en plus de la fin…

**Bunny **: mystérieuse la proposition de Dumbledore, hein (lol). Enfin la voilà.

**Severafan :** les Lestrange ne se sont retrouvés à Azkaban qu'après avoir torturé les Londubat. Donc, pour l'instant, il son toujours en liberté, hélas !

**Nelja**: merci pour ta review. Cette fic est bientôt finie, mais j'espère que la prochaine te plaira aussi.

**Chimgrid** : voui, la proposition de Dumby, on se demande tous ce que c'est…

**Alixe: ** merci d'avoir lu autant de ma fic en laissant systématiquement une review ! Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu aimes à la fois Jane Austen et Monster ? C'est dur de trouver beaucoup de gens qui cumulent les deux !

**Drago**** Malefoy :** merci du compliment, et d'être aussi passé lire L'échange !

**Chapitre 17**

**Un homme respectable**

"Une proposition ? fit Rogue avec méfiance.

- En effet. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs dire à vos "amis" que vous n'avez pas complètement gagné ma confiance, et que je vous ai fait venir à Poudlard pour …garder un œil sur vous.

- Poudlard ? " murmura Rogue, pris au dépourvu.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Il y a un poste d'enseignant vacant, et je suis convaincu que vous êtes la personne idéale pour prendre la relève."

Rogue ricana.

"Moi, professeur ? En admettant que vous puissiez engager un ancien Mangemort, croyez-vous vraiment que je sois fait pour ce métier ? Je n'aurais jamais la patience de faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans la tête d'une bande de petits crétins…

- Oh, je suis sûr que vous vous montrerez parfaitement à la hauteur…Je n'attends pas de vous que vous meniez vos élèves à la manière douce, mais…tant que vous ne dépassez pas certaines limites, je suis certain qu'ils apprendront beaucoup d'un…euh…

- C'est bon, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Mais je ne tiendrais pas un an."

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire.

" Vous pourriez avoir des surprises.

- Alors comme cela, le vieux Hawkins prend sa retraite ? demanda Rogue en se rappelant son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, qui l'avait toujours considéré comme un criminel en puissance.

Le directeur leva un sourcil amusé.

"Hawkins ? Non, il ne part que l'année prochaine. Je pensais plutôt à vous pour remplacer le professeur Banning, en potions.

- En potions ? s'exclama Rogue sans parvenir à cacher sa déception. Mais aucun élève ne s'intéresse à ce sujet. Ils sont tous tellement stupides, incapables de comprendre la moindre nuance…

- Allons, allons, fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire amusé, vous parviendrez à les passionner par ce sujet, j'en suis convaincu…Bien. Lz professeur Fanning ne s'en va qu'après Noël. Je vous attends sans faute à la rentrée des vacances."

Et le vieux directeur partit, laissant Rogue ruminer en silence sur sa future carrière.

…

Rogue passa les jours suivants à s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie à Poudlard. Sa scolarité là-bas n'avait pas été la période la plus heureuse de sa vie, loin de là, mais à bien y réfléchir, où et quand avait-il été heureux ?

Et cette fois-ci, il serait du côté de l'autorité. Il n'aurait pas à subir les moqueries de camarades de classe pourris-gâtés. À la place, ce serait lui qui ferait souffrir leurs enfants. Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée de revanche sociale.

Mais il s'inquiétait en même temps. Vu comme il était vêtu, aucun élève, même le plus stupide, n'aurait de mal à deviner d'où il sortait. Néanmoins, il lui restait encore pas mal de l'or de Régulus Black. En faisant passer cela pour une avance sur son salaire, sans doute pourrait-il se rendre un peu plus présentable. Et régler une fois pour toutes la situation de sa mère.

Une semaine plus tard, Rogue, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire stricte mais bien coupée, entra au Département de régulation des créatures magiques et se dirigea vers le bureau de placement des Elfes de maisons. Il fut immédiatement introduit auprès d'un fonctionnaire pompeux à qui il expliqua patiemment qu'il aurait besoin d'un elfe pour s'occuper d'une vieille dame seule. Le gratte-papier l'écouta patiemment puis consulta un lourd registre et l'informa qu'il y avait une vente d'elfes à Bath le lendemain. Rogue déclara qu'il y serait, et tint parole.

Le marché aux Elfes déplut immédiatement au jeune homme, alors qu'il déambulait entre les trétaux. Tous les elfes, exhibés comme du bétail, étaient hors de prix, même avec l'or qu'il possédait. Une bonne partie de celui-ci était passée dans le cottage isolé que Rogue avait acheté pour sa mère.

Enfin, il avisa un elfe à un prix abordable, plus tout jeune, portant un costume délavé, et trop petit, même pour lui. Le vendeur le surveillait d'un œil torve, une badine à la main.

"Pourquoi est-il moins cher, celui-là ? demanda Rogue avec une nonchalance étudiée.

- Il a été renvoyé par ses maîtres pour insubordination.

- Génial. Je me demande vraiment qui voudrait d'un elfe comme cela.

- Oh, fit le vendeur, flairant un client potentiel. Il est très travailleur, il n'y a pas à se plaindre, vraiment ses services vous combleront."

Rogue laissa échapper un sifflement dubitatif.

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi a-t-il été renvoyé, déjà.

- C'était un simple malentendu. Mais disons que Stumpy, c'est son nom, a parfois du mal à tenir sa place. Toujours à donner son opinion, quand un elfe doit se taire.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fache." bougonna l'Elfe.

Le vendeur lui donna aussitôt un coup sur la tête avec sa badine.

"C'est bon, grogna Rogue en essayant de garder un visage calme. Si il ne dit rien de plus grave que la vérité, ça me va. Ma mère a bien besoin d'en entendre quelques-unes."

Les deux hommes marchandèrent un instant, puis Rogue arriva à acheter l'Elfe a un prix convenable. Alors que l'elfe le suivait vers la sortie du marché, Rogue l'entendit marmonner :

"Stumpy n'est pas sûr d'apprécier le jeune maître. Le jeune maître fait semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas."

Rogue se demanda si le marchand n'avait pas eu raison de mener l'elfe à la baguette.

" Eh bien rassure-toi, tu ne le verras pas longtemps, le jeune maître. Je t'ai acheté pour que tu t'occupes de ma mère. Moi, je n'en ai ni le temps, ni la patience."

L'elfe fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un ricanement.

"Le jeune maître est plus franc que Stumpy ne le pensait. Mais il a juste acheté Stumpy pour avoir bonne conscience."

Rogue se pencha et souleva l'elfe par le col.

"Écoute-moi bien maintenant. Puisque tu aimes la vérité, je vais te la dire : je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi et de mes décisions. Tu peux me détester, je n'en ai rien à faire. Du moment que tu t'occupes de ma mère et qu'enfin elle puisse mener une vie correcte. Parce que sinon, je ne me contenterais pas de te donner des vêtements. Compris ? "

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête et Rogue le reposa par terre. Stumpy ne dit plus un mot durant le trajet jusqu'au cottage, où la mère de Rogue avait été installé la veille.

Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, et elle pleurait encore comme si rien ne lui manquait plus que son hospice minable, mais Rogue était certain que dans une semaine, rien ne pourrait la convaincre de déménager. La vieille folle.

Rogue fit le tour du cottage avec l'elfe, lui expliquant son travail, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il ne savait pas comment serait sa vie à Poudlard. Il s'était rendu compte que ce grand balot de Hagrid lui avait manqué. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir de temps en temps, lui posant des questions pour les animaux, mais avait cessé ses visites à partir du moment où les Maraudeurs avaient à leur tour commencé à fréquenter le garde-chasse. Le professeur McGonagall ne serait pas forcément d'une compagnie initéressante non plus, même si son sens de la justice exacerbé avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs du Serpentard. Et enfin, il aurait un métier digne de ce nom. Professeur, voilà qui incitait au respect. À présent, on verrait si les Aurors s'amuseraient à lui lancer des pièces pour qu'il s'achète du shampoing, on verrait si les élèves de Poudlard s'amuseraient à faire des remarques sur son allure. En fait, Rogue était certain qu'ils en feraient, mais au bout de quelques points en moins et de retenues particulièrement éprouvantes, ils y réfléchiraient probablement à deux fois avant de recommencer… Désormais, il était un homme respectable.


	18. Plus rien à craindre

**Disclaimer et rating : **idem

**Bunny** voilà la suite… Merci encore de me reviewer !

**Lily la tigresse :** on est presque au bout, là… Le sort des Londubat va bientôt être scellé, prépare les mouchoirs !

**Drago**** Malefoy : **je suis contente que toi aussi, tu continue à reviewer aussi régulièrement. Un lectorat fidèle, ça fait plaisir

**Severafan** plus que trois chapitres…avant la prochaine fic !

**Nelja** la prochaine fic se déroulera pendant les vacances entre la 5e et 6e années, et aura pour persos Neville et Rogue. Mais il faudra patienter avant que je la publie, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment…

**Alixe** même si tu es quelques chapitres derrière, merci de me reviewer aussi systématiquement !

**Chapitre 18**

**Plus rien à craindre**

**Juin 1982**

Rogue entra dans le pub moldu _Terry's_ en cherchant Rodolphus Lestrange du regard. Que l'ancien mangemort ait décidé de lui donner rendez-vous dans un établissement non-sorcier le rendait plutôt méfiant. Lestrange ne serait jamais entré dans un endroit pareil s'il n'était pas sûr qu'ainsi tout ce qu'ils se diraient resterait strictement confidentiel.

Le Mangemort était déjà attablé au fond de la salle, regardant avec dégoût une pinte de Guinness posée devant lui. Rogue s'installa tranquillement, le saluant d'un simple signe de tête.

" La trahison te convient, on dirait", grogna Lestrange, en jetant un œil mauvais aux vêtements neufs de l'espion.

Contrairement à ce que Rogue avait pensé, Dumbledore avait estimé qu'il faisait un professeur correct, malgré le fait qu'il ait sans doute traumatisé un bon nombre d'élèves. Ou tout au moins, un professeur de potions correct. Comme Hawkins avait pris sa retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire, Rogue avait demandé à le remplacer, mais, à sa deception, le vieux directeur avait repoussé sa requête.

Rogue ignorait ce que Lestrange désapprouvait le plus, sa traitrise ou le fait de voir quelqu'un réussir grâce à son talent. Il eut un mauvais sourire.

"Trahison ? Je croyais mettre suffisamment expliqué auprès de Malefoy. N'est-ce pas une chance insensée, malgré cette débacle, que le vieux fou puisse me faire confiance. Avoue que je me suis bien débrouillé. Je ne pouvais pas éviter Azkaban grâce à mon nom et mon argent, moi."

Ce fut au tour de Lestrange de sourire.

"Effectivement. Mais je dois dire que sur le coup, tu as tellement bien joué le jeu que j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais retourné ta veste. Le fait que tu te sois rapproché de Dumbledore me laisse penser que tu te tiens prêt en cas de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu as tout compris. Lui, mort ? Après toutes les démonstrations que nous avons eues de son pouvoir ? Tant mieux si les membres du Ministère se l'imaginent, mais pour moi…"

Lestrange fixa un instant Rogue, puis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

"Voilà qui est parler en vrai sorcier. Malgré ta basse extraction, je sens là le Sang-Pur qui parle.

- Trop aimable."

Lestrange ne releva pas l'ironie.

"Malefoy compte rester les bras croisés. Il prétend qu'on ne peut rien faire, mais il ne trompe personne. Il ne prendra aucun risque tant qu'il n'y aura personne pour le couvrir. Cet homme a toujours pensé à sa propre personne avant la grandeur du monde sorcier."

_Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, bien évidemment, _pensa Rogue.

"Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Lestrange en avalant une gorgée de Guinness avec une répugnance flagrante.

- Faire ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre le retour de notre Maître.

- Quoi ? Mais il faut l'aider à revenir au pouvoir ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner après tous ses bienfaits envers nous."

Rogue ne voyait pas trop en quoi le mage noir lui avait été bénéfique, mais lestrange commençait à s'avancer sur un terrain intéressant. Qu'avait-il exactement en tête ?

"Nous devons retrouver notre maître. L'endroit où il se cache nous est inconnu, mais il ne doit pas l'être de tout le monde… Je suis certain que Dumbledore le sait…

- Et tu as l'intention de le lui demander ?" fit Rogue, sarcastique.

Lestrange lui lança un regard méprisant.

"Bien sûr que non! Mais il en a sans doute parlé à quelqu'un de confiance."

Lestrange fit des yeux le tour de la salle où ils se trouvaient et observa les Moldus qui bavardaient tranquillement.

"Ils sont tous tellement persuadés de leur victoire, tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes et ces traîtres d'amis des Moldus. Tous tellement persuadés qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre… C'est le moment d'agir.

- D'agir ?"

Lestrange sourit d'un air sinistre.

"Franck Londubat. Un Auror, proche de Dumbledore, héros de guerre, toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il sait forcément quelque chose."

Rogue avait réussi à cacher son trouble lorsque Lestrange avait évoqué le jeune Auror. C'est donc d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée et apparemment indifférente qu'il demanda :

"Tu as l'intention de t'attaquer à Londubat ? Tu connais sa réputation. Il sort sa baguette de sa poche plus vite que son ombre."

Lestrange haussa les épaules.

"Je ne vais pas me battre en duel avec lui, figure-toi. Et je ne serais pas tout seul. Bellatrix sera ravie de me donner un coup de main. D'ailleurs, c'est son idée. Et tu peux égalemment venir, à moins que tu ne sois trop dégonflé. On a tout prévu pour ce soir. Nous n'attendions que de savoir si tu voudrais bien te joindre à nous."

Rogue prit un air faussement désolé, même s'il trépignait intérieurement.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? Je pars dans une heure pour Strasbourg, assister à la Conférence annuelle des Maîtres des Potions et Alchimistes. Si je me décommande à la dernière seconde, j'attirerais les soupçons. Dumbledore me surveille quand même encore, tu sais."

Lestrange eut l'air déçu.

"Tu ne chercherais pas à te défiler, par hasard ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être pris après tous mes efforts pour passer entre les mailles du filet. Et je risquerais d'attirer l'attention sur vous aussi bien."

Ce dernier argument sembla convaincre Lestrange.

"Je crois que tu as raison. Même si notre respectabilité a survécu aux soupçons portés sur nous dernièrement, ta fréquentation risquerait de paraître étrange."

Rogue hocha la tête, tout en traîtant son interlocuteur de tous les noms.

"Tu as parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir. Bien sûr, j'aurais été ravi de passer chez Londubat le torturer un peu. Les Aurors se sont montrés assez pénibles avec moi ces dernières années. J'aurais vraiment souhaité en avoir un sous la main, histoire d'équilibrer la balance."

Lestrange éclata de rire.

"Je lui passerais ton bonjour sans faute."

Rogue se leva.

"Très bien. Je vais devoir y aller, si je ne veux pas rater le bateau."

Rogue sortit du Pub et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Six heures du soir. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Les Londubats devaient être prévenus et mis à l'abri sans plus tarder. Et tant pis si les Lestrange en déduisaient que c'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche, Rogue savait où était la priorité. Il frémissait rien qu'à l'idée de Rodolphus et Bellatrix torturant Franck et Alice. Et s'ils touchaientt à un des rares cheveux de la tête de Neville (Rogue semblait oublier que le garçon avait suffisemment grandi depuis sa visite catastrophique pour avoir une chevelure standard)…

Soit. Les lestrange sauraient qu'il était bien un traître. Eh bien d'une façon ou d'une autre, il les empêcherait de raconter ça aux autres Mangemorts. Mais jamais, jamais il ne les laisserait faire du mal à des gens qui l'avaient presque traîté comme un membre de leur famille.


	19. Le problème avec les Gryffondors

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **rien à signaler de neuf.

**Lily la tigresse :** voici venu effectivement le moment redouté par tous.

**Drago**** Malefoy :** merci pour la review. Voici les efforts de Rogue pour empêcher l'inévitable…****

**Nelja** et ça n'a pas fini d'être horrible. Ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire !

**Severafan**en fait c'est trois chapitres en comptant le dernier. Donc, celui-ci est l'avant dernier. Comme le temps passe vite.

**Chimgrid** désolée, mais je n'ai pas reçu une review de toi au chapitre 17, il y a du y avoir un problème. Enfin, merci d'avoir reviewé le suivant quand même.

**Chapitre 19**

**Le problème avec les Gryffondors**

Rogue transplana devant chez les Londubats, constatant avec horreur que les barrières magiques avaient été enlevées depuis la chute de Voldemort. Il se rappela ce que Rodolphus Lestrange avait dit à propos de ceux qui se croyaient en sécurité sous prétexte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu.

_Comment peut-on être aussi insouciant ? _pensa-t-il avec amertume. __

Traversant le petit jardin comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, Rogue tambourina à la porte. Il ne pouvait être arrivé trop tard. Mais combien de temps mettraient les Mangemorts pour pointer leurs nez ?

Après une attente insupportable, Franck ouvrit la porte, et voyant Rogue sur le palier, laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

"Severus ! Voilà qui faisait longtemps. Entre, je t'en prie."

Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bousculant Franck, il se dirigea vers le salon où Alice tricotait un pull, visiblement à l'usage de Neville.

"J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à vous dire, grogna Rogue, alors si vous avez des questions, ce sera pour un autre jour."

Franck détailla le jeune homme, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l'affreuse visite à Azkaban. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne que le garçon dépenaillé qu'il avait croisé une nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes, plus de cinq ans auparavant. À présent, Rogue était un homme bien vêtu, bien que d'une façon toujours aussi sinistre. Il semblait avoir également gagné en assurance et ne donnait plus l'impression de raser les murs, le dos toujours courbé de peur d'être remarqué. Ce n'était pas encore le vilain petit canard transformé en cygne, mais tout de même, il y avait un net progrès.

Rogue leur résuma sa rencontre avec Rodolphus sans que Franck et Alice ne l'interrompent. Quand il eut fini, les époux se regardèrent, puis Alice déclara d'une voix ferme : « Il faut mettre Neville à l'abri sans tarder. »

L'espion émit un grognement de mépris.

« Il faut tous vous mettre à l'abri, bon sang. Comment avez-vous pu déjà enlever les barrières de sécurité autours de la maison ? »

Franck leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Pas le temps de discuter de ce qui est fait, Severus. Mais tu as raison. Alice va conduire Neville chez ma mère, et toi, tu vas avertir Dumbledore. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard atterré.

« Et toi ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester ici à les attendre ?

- Réfléchis : s'ils voient que nous ne sommes pas là, ils chercheront une autre occasion, et tu ne seras pas toujours là pour nous prévenir. Et nous ne pouvons pas les faire enfermer à Azkaban simplement parce que tu prétends qu'un Lestrange t'a dit qu'il avait des projets nous concernant. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas les affronter seul. Il y aura Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Et sûrement Rabastan, il les suit toujours… Je vais rester avec toi…

- Et si l'un d'eux parvient à s'enfuir, s'en est fait de ton rôle d'espion. Non, tu as raison sur un point : Franck ne peut les affronter seul. Je resterais avec lui, et tu conduiras Neville chez sa grand-mère. » déclara Alice avec autorité.

Franck et Rogue la dévisagèrent, incrédules.

« Maudits Gryffondors, grogna Rogue, est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce dont vous parlez ? Les Lestranges…

- Severus, nous faisons partis de l'Ordre. Que crois-tu que j'ai fait ces dernières années, envoyé les convocations aux réunions ? » l'interrompit Alice.

Rogue l'aurait volontiers envoyé sur les roses d'une réplique assassine, mais le temps pressait. Les Londubat le dévisageaient, l'air résolu. Les faire changer d'avis avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts semblait impossible.

« Donnez-moi l'adresse de sa grand-mère, j'y emmène Neville, et je reviens de suite avec des renforts. » grogna-t-il finalement.

Franck lui indiqua comment se rendre chez sa mère depuis la sortie du village de Guideshore, et Rogue monta aussitôt dans la chambre de Neville. Le petit garçon se réveilla en sursaut et regarda avec de grands yeux terrifiés la silhouette sombre qui le contemplait. Avant qu'il ait pu lancer un cri de terreur, Rogue le souleva dans ses bras et lui colla la main sur sa bouche.

« Pas un bruit gamin. Tu ne cours aucun risque, et si tu as suffisamment de cervelle pour ne pas devenir un fichu Gryffondor comme tes imbéciles de parents, tu n'en courras jamais aucun. »

Il sembla à l'espion qu'il entendait le portail au bout de l'allée s'ouvrir, mais il ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier à la fenêtre si c'était les Mangemorts qui arrivaient.

.

Rogue ne perdit pas de temps à expliquer la situation à la grand-mère de Neville. Il déposa le garçon sur le perron, sonna à la porte et transplana pour Pré-au-Lard sans demander son reste. A peine un quart d'heure après avoir quitter Franck et Alice, il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à qui il expliqua la situation.

Le vieux directeur se dirigea aussitôt vers sa cheminée, y lança de la poudre de cheminette, et plongea la tête dans le feu, pour avertir Rogue ne savait qui. Dumbledore ressortit rapidement de l'âtre, suivit par Maugrey. Tous deux cachaient mal leur inquiétude, et l'Auror jeta un regard méfiant à Rogue, qui mit l'espion mal à l'aise. Maugrey était encore plus impressionnant que lors de leur dernière rencontre, avec son œil artificiel et le bout du nez qui lui manquait.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, déclara Dumbledore en transformant une vieille bouilloire qui traînait sur son bureau en portoloin. Les trois hommes y posèrent aussitôt la main, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils atterrissaient à grand bruit dans un buisson du jardin des Londubat.

En se relevant, Rogue constata avec appréhension qu'aucun bruit ne venait de la maison, dont les lumières du salon étaient toujours allumées. Arrivaient-ils trop tard ? La marque des Ténèbres ne flottait pas encore dans les airs…

Soudain, un cri déchirant s'éleva de la maison. La voix d'Alice Londubat, déformée par la douleur.

Horrifié, Rogue vit Maugrey et Dumbledore le dépasser en courant vers la maison, et ouvrir la porte d'un sortilège dévastateur. Le jeune homme les suivit aussitôt.

Une scène affreuse l'attendait dans le salon : Franck gisait dans une mare de sang, mort ou évanoui, et Alice, également ensanglantée mais encore consciente, gémissait dans un coin, visiblement incapable d'une réaction cohérente. Dumbledore venait de maîtriser Rodolphus Lestrange, et s'occupait de son frère, tandis que Maugrey se battait en duel avec Bellatrix, qui souriait avec cruauté malgré sa position difficile.

Alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à donner un coup de main à Maugrey, il entendit la porte arrière de la maison claquer. Un quatrième Mangemort était en train de s'enfuir !

L'espion se précipita immédiatement à l'arrière de la maison et sortit, regardant tout autour de lui. Rien aux alentours. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas au dehors pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, Rogue vit une silhouette courir dans la nuit. Aussitôt, avec toute la rage que lui causait l'état dans lequel l'avait mis la vue des Londubat suppliciés, il pointa sa baguette vers le fuyard et hurla : « _Stupéfix_ ».

La silhouette s'écroula instantanément et Rogue courut voir de qui il s'agissait, qui il allait bientôt massacré si personne ne venait pour l'en empêcher. Il retourna le corps pour contempler le visage d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, un garçon aux traits fins qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

_La toute dernière promotion de Mangemorts…_pensa Rogue avec fureur.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant des pas derrière lui. C'était Maugrey.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Rogue ? » demanda-t-il.

Rogue frappa du pied le garçon étendu, et le viel auror se pencha pour l'examiner.

« Mais c'est le jeune Croupton, nom d'une gargouille ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué. Le fils Croupton, un Mangemort… »

Rogue lui-même mit un moment à réaliser ce que Maugrey venait de dire. Tout se passait trop vite… Il ne savait plus où il en était, si les Londubat étaient morts ou vivants, si les Lestrange avaient pu s'enfuir, si le garçon qu'il venait de stupéfixer était la même personne que celle qui était sortie de chez Franck et Alice… Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Rogue se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre, furieux contre ce mouvement de faiblesse, mais incapable d'agir autrement.

Que les Londubat soient morts ou vivants, se dit-il un peu plus tard, toujours assis au même endroit, alors que les guérisseurs les emmenaient à Sainte-Mangouste, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. L'important était qu'encore une fois il avait échoué. Il était arrivé trop tard, il avait pris la mauvaise décision, jamais il n'aurait dû les laisser… Jamais, s'il avait fait son devoir, les Londubat n'auraient été blessés. Tout était encore de sa faute.

…

Le prochain chapitre est très court, ce sera une sorte de conclusion, en attendant la prochaine fic.


	20. Et maintenant?

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **toujours le même,snif.

**Cassy-15 :** voilà le dernier chapitre !

**Severafan**merci de m'avoir reviewer aussi régulièrement !

**Nelja**j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, même si ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre de conclusion.

**Chimgrid** et voilà c'est la fin de la fic (mais pas la fin des fics !).

**Ante :** merci de me tirer ton chapeau, mais ta fic n'est pas mal non plus !

**Areia** je suis contente que tu aies aimé.

**Drago**** Malefoy :** et oui, c'est la fin…

**Bunny** merci à toi aussi d'avoir reviewer aussi régulièrement !

**Chapitre 20**

**Et maintenant ?**

Rogue n'avait pas revu les Londubat depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans leur salon à la suite de Dumbledore et Maugrey, dans sa tentative inutile pour les sauver.

Il avait donc appris leur sort dans les journaux, comme le reste de la communauté sorcière : rendus fous à lier par leurs supplices.

Et leurs tortionnaires, condamnés à vie à Azkaban… Rogue en serrait les dents de rage. Le baiser du Détraqueur, voilà ce que ces quatre monstres méritaient, rien de moins, pour avoir ainsi massacrer ses amis.

Car Rogue se l'avouait enfin. Les Londubat, qui l'avaient toujours traité comme un être humain normal, et pas comme un mage noir en puissance, les Londubat qui lui avaient sauvé la vie et accueilli dans leur maison, avaient été ses amis, et il ne le comprenait qu'à présent qu'il les avait perdu.

Dumbledore était allé leur rendre visite à Ste-Mangouste, et avait raconté à Rogue que le couple restait allongé, sans donné le moindre signe de reconnaissance envers qui que ce soit, sans même parler.

Le Maître des potions n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de leur rendre visite lui aussi. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Rosier n'avait pas voulu chercher le corps de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci avait chuté de son balai. Lui-même ne désirait pas voir ce que l'existence pitoyable que menaient désormais Franck et Alice.

A la rentrée de septembre, Rogue se montra encore plus intraitable et hargneux envers ses élèves, au point que Dumbledore dû le rappeler à l'ordre.

Ses collègues ne comprenaient absolument pas pourquoi il se montrait encore plus désagréable que d'ordinaire. Lorsque Dumbledore expliqua à McGonagall et Hagrid que c'était l'agression des Londubat qui le mettait dans un état pareil, ceux-ci ne cachèrent pas leur perplexité.

« Franck et Alice ? Mais il ne les connaissait pas, si ? » fit le garde-chasse d'une voix étonnée.

Les mois passant, Rogue sembla néanmoins se remettre. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint même à voir la situation d'un meilleur œil. Les guérisseurs prétendaient que les Londubat étaient condamnés à passer le reste de leur vie à l'état de légumes…Mais n'était-il pas maître des potions ? Des découvertes de nouveaux remèdes n'étaient-elles pas faîtes par des gens comme lui ? Et à présent, il avait un laboratoire à sa disposition, et du temps entre ses cours…

Certes, cela prendrait du temps, mais la tâche n'était pas impossible. Un remède pour Franck et Alice. Un remède pour ses amis…

Oui, il en était parfaitement capable. Mais il avait du pain sur la planche.

…

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont ou qui vont envoyer des reviews, en particulier les reviewers réguliers, qui sont très nombreux. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à dépasser les 100 reviews !

Vous risquez d'attendre un peu pour la suite, parce que j'ai du boulot, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais l'écrire !


End file.
